The Elements
by Soprana
Summary: After years of captivity in one of Orochimaru's labs, four super-beings called the Elements have escaped. They found a ninja named Naruto and have pledged to serve him. However, this puts him in more danger than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**My new story. I have a feeling it will be a long one.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Enjoy! -Soprana**

It was a normal sunny day in Konoha, and Naruto Uzumaki had just about enough of the quiet peace. He gave up pranks a long time ago, and granny Tsunade had not sent him on any missions lately. Well, he occasionally played some pranks. But as he lazed in the sun, watching the water on a nearby lake ripple in the slight breeze, he had no clue what adventure was to come: or the dangers it brought.

Meanwhile, in a hidden cave of a hide out, a man with snakelike eyes was planning: planning evil. Evil that could think, and serve his future vessel with strength. Our story begins here...

"Ah, I hope Sasuke-kun will enjoy these gifts I created." Orochimaru cackled as he stood before four figures. "Who will you serve?" he bellowed at them in the darkness. In unison, they replied, "Sasuke-sama is our leader. He will lead us forward. We will honor him with our independent minds, but fight for him with our strength. We are his army, and we are his tools." Their voices echoed through the cavern, then died down to silence. "Good." Orochimaru breathed. "Now, in one hour, I shall present you to him. Until then." Then he vanished through a door, leaving the four figures.

One of the figures sighed and turned to the others. "I want to kill him so bad I can taste it!" It exclaimed. "Patience Brother," another answered, "We have our minds still. Orochimaru has altered our appearances, powers, strength, and lives. He does not have our loyalty. Neither does Sasuke." "Yes." A female voice chimed in happily. "When we are free, we will find the one who is worthy to be called Master. We will lend him our power and our loyalty. We will serve him and only him. We will be his tools and, his friends." The four figures nodded to each other, then stood back to attention, and waited for the return of Orochimaru.

An hour later, as promised, Orochimaru entered. Followed by Kabuto and Sasuke. Orochimaru snapped his clammy fingers and lights came on. In the center of the room, was the four figures, now clear as day. There were two men and two women. Each stood with pride and awaited to be addressed. "So? What are they?" Sasuke asked in his monotone voice as he looked at Orochimaru angrily. "You took me out of training for these?" "Sasuke-kun, let me explain them to you." Orochimaru said calmly. "These are humans taken from different places. I altered them genetically. They will serve you well. I changed them. I forced different and more powerful nature chakra into them. They never age and heal at an accelerated rate. Each one is a different charka type controller, with enough chakra to make even the great Kyuubi have a run for the money. I call them, The Elements." He finished proudly.

"So? They are worthless to me." Sasuke snorted. "Ah, let me show you." Orochimaru cooed. The back of the cavern opened to reveal a training ground. "First, I will show you Fire." Orochimaru stated as the first man walked out to the field. The man had brown hair, fiery red eyes, and was about 5'8. He wore a normal jacket that was red and black with a long red cloak that had image of fire on the back. His pants were burgundy with bright red lines on the sides. "Fire, I order you to destroy the offense!" Orochimaru yelled as another door on the opposite side of the field opened. Ten prisoners ran out, screeching battle cries, hurdling toward Fire. Fire lowered down, bending his knees as he crossed his hands across his body, his eyes ablaze. As the prisoners got closer, Fire lashed out his arms creating a wave of fire. It shot toward the charging prisoners at a break neck speed. The prisoners had no time to register it before they were incinerated.

Then, Fire whipped around and jumped before Sasuke and Orochimaru. He then kneed before them and said, "Sasuke-sama and Orochimaru-sama, I hope I have pleased you." With that, he leapt back into the line. Sasuke just stared at where the prisoners once were. "Do you approve Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked. "Hn." Sasuke muttered. A grin spread across the snake man's face.

"Excellent, well we have more. Earth, I order you to create something fitting in Sasuke-kun's honor!" He said as the second man walk forward to the field. This man was 6'1 with bright green eyes. His black hair waved as he trudged out of the cavern. He wore a similar jacket to Fire, only it was green and black and his cloak was green with the symbol of a tree. He stood still for a moment, before he clapped his hands together. In the middle of the field, a large trunk of a tree erupted from the ground and began morphing into a figure of Sasuke, with his foot on an image of Itachi as it was being crushed. Then, Earth leapt back and kneel ed before Sasuke and Orochimaru just like Fire had done. "Sasuke-sama and Orochimaru-sama, I pledge to create in your ever lasting glory." Earth then rejoined the group.

Sasuke looked up and eyed the statue appreciatively. Orochimaru smiled as he addressed the next figure. "Wind, go get rid of that tree and the people near it!" The first girl began walking out. She had long brown hair that shone in the sun. She was around 5'5 and had bright hazel eyes. She wore a collared shirt that was torn in many places with simple white pants. Just like Fire and Earth, she had a cloak. However, her cloak was a yellow-tan with lines representing wind. She skipped with every step, swinging her arms in a rhythm unknown to others. As she was skipping out, more prisoners filed out near the Sasuke statue. She giggled and began to spin like a ballerina. Sasuke and even Kabuto, who had been sulking in a corner, looked confused. Suddenly, Wind came to an abrupt stop with her hands pointing straight out from her body. Then, she swung her left in a circular motion before crossing it in front of her. A loud crunching noise echoed from all around them. What used to be a towering, trunk statue of Sasuke was now a pile of sliced wood. She then crossed her right arm in a similar motion.

The prisoners who, at the moment, were staring at the pile of wood with shocked faces: never saw it coming. In an instant, their throats were sliced. Before they even hit the ground, Wind was kneeling before Sasuke and Orochimaru just like the others. "Your enemies no longer will be a threat Sasuke-sama. Lord Orochimaru has proven that." Then she rejoined the others. "Water!" Orochimaru barked. "Show Sasuke-kun your ability to serve him!"

The last girl began to approach the field. She had long light brown hair that had blond strands glittering within. She wore a normal red T-shirt and blue shorts with white lines running down the side. Her cloak was royal blue with a symbol of a water drop. However, her eyes kept changing. First, they were blue with brown around the pupil. Then they were gray. She continued to walk towards more prisoners that charged at her. She never stopped as they all lunged at her. She struck out, encasing only the prisoners heads in water. Half of them, she crushed they're heads. The last half, she let drown. She turned slowly to look at the people back in the cavern. Her face looked like it was melting, in fact, her whole body was melting. Then she burst into water and randomly appeared kneeling before Sasuke and Orochimaru. "I have completed the task Orochimaru-sama. I hope Sasuke-sama approves." With that, she rejoined the line.

A moment of silence was broke when Sasuke said, "Wait, where is lightning? If this is the Elements, then where is the last one?" Orochimaru frowned before replying, "Well Sasuke-kun, every subject we tried for lighting died. So we just completed these ones before you."

"Hn." was Sasuke's answer before turning and leaving with Orochimaru on his tail. Kabuto grinned and addressed the Elements. "Well, we guess that means he likes you all." He laughed greedily before leaving the Elements in the cavern alone.

"Dirty old coot, I just want to show them our true wrath!" Earth said angrily. "I just want to kill them so we can be free." Fire stated as he turned to walk away. "They say we have independent minds, yet they talk about us like we are tools!" Wind wined. "Well, they did kidnap us from our homes and experiment on us. We lost our humanity to them. We may still have our minds, but we are now Sasuke's tools." Water commented before turning to follow Fire. "That brat! I will die before I serve him! I wasted my beautiful creation on his ugly face!" Earth raged on.

"But Earth, how can we survive without them?" Wind said. Fire and Water stopped and whirled around to face them. "What?" Fire and Water yelled in unison. 'Well, we are no longer human. We just take forms that look human. We are monsters, lets face it now. We have someone who needs us, and will protect us from the eyes of the humans." Wind said before backing up behind Earth.

"The hell Wind?" Water shouted. "I will be normal again! I will not serve this man! I am still human! I have mercy, sympathy, compassion, and the will to live!" She turned away and let the silence roam. Then she continued, " I will find the real Master. I will look for the one with a true and loyal heart. One who never gives up. The real Master will see us as friends and family."

"Ha! Good luck with that one!" Earth said. "I will find Master. He will have the ability to create. He will be strong enough to crush Sasuke brat. He will also honor me as a worthy friend."

"I will find my Master too!" Wind exclaimed, peeking out from behind Earth. "He will be a fierce fighter, protecting the ones he loves. He will also be gentle at times if needed. He will smile a lot and make us laugh!" Water smiled at Wind and added, "I agree Wind! He needs to smile a lot." The girls began to laugh together.

Fire rolled his eyes. "My Master will be strong and brave. He will have the qualities of a leader and will confide in me because of the trust we will have." Fire said. "By the way, we need to elect a leader until we escape. Then we can go our separate ways." He added. "Always on the ball Fire, very well. I elect you. You have the quality to lead us." Earth said. "Yeah, same here." Wind chirped.

"Fire, we here by elect you leader of the Elements. You mess up, I will hurt you." Water said jokingly. All of them laughed together. "Well, get some rest then." Fire said as he turned to leave. "We have a big day tomorrow." "A day of serving duck-butt." Water muttered as she followed. "Haha! Duck-butt!" Earth gaffed as he and Wind followed suit.

The next day...

"Sasuke-kun! Where is Orochimaru?" Kabuto yelled as he stared at Sasuke then at the white snake behind him. "Which one is which?" "Which one do you think?" Sasuke replied, walking past Kabuto, leaving the fort behind. Gasping, Kabuto ran to one of the rooms and threw open the door. "Elements! Orochimaru-sama is dead! Sasuke escaped! Capture him!" He cried into the dimly lit room.

"Why? He serve only him. He has not given us a command. We stay here." Fire said. "Since he has abandoned us, we are not needed." Earth said. "Therefore, we emancipate ourselves from his service. We are free people." Wind said. "We will take our leave now." Water finished. As they stood to leave, Kabuto screamed, "No! We created you! You are our tools! I helped create you! Serve me! I am your Master!" A great blast erupted from the room, destroying the area around it.

"How dare you!" Fire erupted. "You kidnap us from our homes! We were villagers! Innocent! You force unknown chakra into us! You listened to our screams! You tied us down as we writhed in pain! You let us keep our memories of everything in the past! You took away our names! Our humanity! You call us tools! You want to use us to kill! No! We are the Elements! Protectors of the good and the kind! We are no longer human, but we will serve the better mankind!"

With that, the Elements leapt out of the crater and began to run. Run for freedom. Run into the unknown.

"Fire!" Water yelled over the passing wind. "Should we morph to our normal bodies?" "No! Wait till we find Master!" Fire answered. "We will start our search in the closest village! The village hidden in the leaves! Konoha was it?" "What? The one Sasuke brat is from?" Earth yelled. "Not all humans are evil!" Wind answered. "Let us try!"

Weeks later, Naruto Uzumaki was swatting a pesky gnat away from his face. He got so into it, he swatted his face instead of the gnat. Groaning at his mistake he looked over to Sakura, a pink haired girl who he had been teamed up with since he became a ninja. She was shaking her head muttering, "Baka." Sai, who was the new addition to the team was smiling at Naruto. When Sai smiled at him that way, it always annoyed Naruto. Kakashi and Yamato were sitting under a tree near by going over tactics to train the team to use. They never usually interfered with the team during relaxing time. Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes to rest. Knowing Kakashi, they will move out soon. Then he will have no time to relax.

Soon, Yamato rounded the team up and they left. This was just a training mission today. Nothing to out of the ordinary, until it happened. Four figures appeared out of nowhere. Both teams stopped and faced each other, everyone in battle stance. "State your names, where you are from, and what brings you to the Fire country!" Kakashi yelled over the distance between them.

Fire straighted up and said, "Our names are not important, we come from nowhere, and our business is to fight you if you don't get your petite asses out of our way!"

Kakashi growled and lifted his headband, revealing the sharingan beneath. "Fire, he has the sharingan!" Wind whispered nervously. "What do we do?" Fire breathed for a second then said, "Fight him. We are free. No sharingan will control us. I'll take him." The two sides tensed, then leaped at each other.

Fire attacked Kakashi with a wave of fire. Earth dodged Yamatos' wood attack. Wind slashed at Sakura, but kept missing as Sakura dodged. Water quickly canceled Sai's ink and soaked his scroll. She turned and blocked an attack from Naruto, the kunai in his hands inches from her face. Both pairs of eyes blazed blue.

Water's eyes then widened in shock. Then she dropped her stance and fell on her knees. Then she bowed to Naruto, her face on the ground and her arms out in front of her. She looked like she was bowing to a king. Naruto, who was equally shocked, just stood there with the kunai still in hand. Sensing Water's change in mood, the rest of the Elements stopped and watched, horrified. Kakashi and the others stopped too and watched the scene before them.

"I have found him! The one who is true and loyal in the heart! The one who never gives up! The one who is worthy of being Master! Master! I have found you at last!" Water yelled triumphantly from her place face down in the ground.

"Really?" Wind yelled. She pushed past Sakura to look at Naruto in the face. "Yes!" Water squealed in joy. "He is!" Wind chorused in. "He is the one who is fierce and gentle too! The one who smiles a lot! This is Master!" Wind squeaked before joining Water in bowing. "Um." Naruto said, looking at Kakashi and Sakura for help.

"Lettme see!" Earth bellowed as he shoved Yamato out of the way.

"Well now!" Earth laughed. "So it is!" He knelt before Naruto. "Finally, the one true Master! We meet at last!" He said.

"Ok, will someone explain why these crazy people are bowing to me?" Naruto yelled to his team, only to receive dumb founded looks back. "I will." Fire announced. All eyes looked upon him. "We are the Elements. We were traveling to find our 'Master', or the person we pledge our service and allegiance to. We do not know where we came from, just that we had to find Master. We apologize for our arrogance earlier. We did not know that Master was with you. You must be worthy warriors to be traveling with Master. May I ask your names?"

"I am Hatake Kakashi."

"I am Yamato."

"Hello, I'm Sai."

"Haruno Sakura."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. What are your names?"

Fire looked confused for a moment then laughed. "Sorry, we are unworthy of names. However, you can acknowledge us by the element we posses. I am Fire, leader of the Elements." He bowed then looked to the others.

"I am Earth, the creator." Earth said as he stood up.

"I am Wind, the destroyer." Wind chirped as she stood.

"I am Water, the protector." Water said as she stood.

They all looked at Naruto expectantly. "What?" Naruto said after a minute. "What do you want us to do Master?" Wind asked. "Shall we pledge to you? Will that make it better?" Naruto looked at Kakashi and mouthed the word 'help'.

Kakashi stepped forward and said. "Nice to meet you. However, you cannot come with us until you meet the Hokage. We need to know that we can trust you." He ruffled around in his pack and pulled out chakra seals. "We need you to wear these." The Elements looked at the seals and allowed them to be placed on their foreheads.

"Whoa!" Earth mumbled, staggering around.

"I feel so weak!" Wind wined.

"We will take them off when we can trust you fully. Kakashi said as they tied the arms of the Elements.

"Do not worry, we will never betray Master. However, if these precautions make you feel better." Water piped.

Sakura looked at Naruto and asked, "What the in the heck just happened?" Naruto shrugged and said, "Apparently, I'm their Master." "Yes." Mumbled Fire. "He is Naruto, Master of the Elements." Naruto looked at Sakura, and they both shrugged.

This day had gotten so weird.

**This story had been brought to you by:**

**Mozilla Firefox**

**The Kyuubi in disguise!**


	2. A fresh start

**The second chapter. Words are just flying from my fingers as I type this. It's crazy!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Soprana  
**

The trip back to Konoha was longer than expected. Naruto sighed in relief as the gates to Konoha came into view. For the past three hours, Sakura had been interrogating him and the Elements on why they chose him to be Master. He couldn't wrap his mind around it, so his head hurt from trying to make sense of it all.

They dragged the Elements through the busy streets toward the Hokage tower. They took longer because every now and then, one or two of the Elements would stop to look at something. So Naruto gave them his first order as Master, to shut up and keep walking. They had given him a sour look before continuing to walk.

As they entered Tsunade's office, she glanced up and gave them a cross look. "Who are these people?" She barked at the team. After Kakashi explained everything, Tsunade looked from Naruto to the Elements and back again. "So let me get this straight, These 'Elements' see you as their master and want to serve you and only you. And you want to keep them?" She asked Naruto.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Well Granny, I kinda like them." He laughed. "Well, you can't have four other people living with you in your apartment." She said. "Pardon me for interrupting Miss Lady Hokage Granny, this is not our forms anymore." Fire said. "We are no longer comfortable with our human forms. We won't take up much room." "Just call me Hokage-sama, and what do you mean? I need to know the whole story on you all." Naruto's head shot up. "Hey Granny, can I move into the Namikaze compound early? Since they will stay with me, I need more room. I'll be 17 soon anyway."

Tsunade thought for a moment then nodded. "What? Naruto, you can't! Your not a Namikaze. The last Namikaze was the fourth Hokage!" Sakura said. "Well Sakura-chan, I am his only son." Naruto said, giving her his foxy grin. Sakura just stared at him in awe. "I don't see why not Naruto." Tsunade inturruped. "However, I need to hear their stories." She pointed to the Elements. "Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, and Sakura stay here too."

Sai looked disappointed. "Aww, why am I left out?" He mumbled before leaving. Naruto shook his head before looking at Fire. "Fire, you go first then." Tsunade ordered.

"Very well." Fire said. "However, I must tell you now. We came from different villages from around the world. You may not be happy to hear this, but we are creations of Orochimaru."

Tsunade's head shot up. Naruto jumped back, a look of disgust on his face. Kakashi's eye grew stone cold and Sakura's fist tightened. Yamato just grimaced. "I apologize for not mentioning this earlier." Fire muttered solemnly. "We were kidnapped from our respective villages a long time ago. He put us through experiments and forced strong nature chakra into our bodies. Then he trained us to use the power." The room's silence remained. Fire continued. "He let us keep our minds and our spirit, he just altered our bodies, abilities, life span, and strength. The result is: we contain about as much charka as the Kyuubi has," A look of shock crossed all the faces of the leaf ninja. "We control the element we contain freely, we never age, and we have ten times more strength than we did before." Fire paused for a moment.

Tsunade nodded, and he continued. "Orochimaru created us to serve his future vessel, Sasuke Uchiha."

"What?" all five shinobi yelled. Naruto was shaking furiously, Sakura was red in the face, Kakashi had a worried look, and Tsunade had slammed her hands down on the desk. "However," Fire continued, ignoring the out burst, "Orochimaru presented us as gifts, but Sasuke didn't like us too much." "Wait, presented you as gifts? Like you were objects?" Naruto interrupted. Fire looked at him and nodded."We were created to serve without question, to be tools. We only had minds to make free handed life or death decisions." Naruto gritted his teeth, then looked down.

"Sasuke killed Orochimaru the next day."

Again, the five shinobi made noises of shock. "Kabuto tried to control us, but we escaped. If Sasuke didn't want us, then we were free. So we left to find the true Master." Fire finished.

He looked at Naruto and said, "We all have dreamed of you since we became the Elements. The thought of you leading us to do good and protect things kept us alive. So please Master, let us be your followers, and your friends." Fire looked at him with begging eyes. Naruto looked at the others. They all had the same begging, pleading eyes. Naruto then looked to Tsunade.

When she nodded, he answered, "Very well, but you will serve me as equals, as comrades. Not tools."

Water and Wind squealed with delight and Earth and Fire bowed. "Ahem!" Fire and the others looked at Tsunade. "Fire, I need you to tell me your story. Then I will hear the rest. I still need to register you to Konoha." She said, shuffling through papers.

"Very well, Hokage-sama." Fire answered. "I was born in a village outside the Fire country's border, known as Kiewa. I was the son of two school teachers. It was so long ago, I forget my human name. I was 18 when I was kidnapped, and 19 when they stopped my aging. I remember accidentally killing a guard as they forced fire chakra into me. I remember the pain too. When I awoke, I saw my girlfriend writing in pain next to me. She is now known as Water."

They all looked at Water, who smiled at Fire. "Wait, you knew her before?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we did." Fire and Water said.

"Earth and Wind grew close during the training. However, we don't act in love. It's to dangerous for all of us." Fire said. After a few seconds of silence, Tsuande said, "Well Fire, everything seems in order. Do you wish for a new name?"

"Thanks but no thanks Hokage-sama. Our names are for the past. These are our names now." Fire stated. Tsunade handed him a read headband with the leaf symbol. Fire turned to Naruto, "Master, shall I take my normal form?" Naruto tilted his head. "Normal form?" He asked.

"Yes, after we had chakra forced into us, we found different forms suited our powers better than others." Fire said as he removed the chakra seal. "Oh, okay then, go ahead." Naruto said. Fire bowed, then in a burst of flames, he began to morph. He grew a snout and his hands grew claws. His ears moved to the top of his head and began to elongate. His clothes faded into fur, and a tail shot out as he sank to the floor. A second later, a russet red wolf sat before them, his tail wagging. "Wow! Cool!" Naruto shouted, petting the wolf.

"Thanks Master." The wolf said. "You can still communicate?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we can communicate verbally and telepathic with Master. But the telepathic connection takes time." Fire said as he walked over to the line of Elements. "Earth your next."

Earth shuffled forward, took a deep breath and began his story. "I am from the Lightning country. Nowhere near Kumo, but we had ninjas visit from there often. I owned a hotel with a bathhouse connected to it because my mother and father died. I was 16 when I was kidnapped and stopped aging. Afterwords, I had a crazy obsession with making fruit trees. Orochimaru punished me on many occasions, after having a wonderful apple tree pop through his room." Earth giggled. "Sasuke brat did not like my statue I made him though. I wasted my creation on his butt face." Naruto burst out laughing and Sakura rolled her eyes, The truth was, she had long given up on Sasuke, but if she was younger, she was sure she would have gone crazy on Naruto. Tsunade handed Earth a green leaf headband.

Earth grinned and asked Naruto if he could take his normal form after removing the chakra seal. Naruto nodded, and Earth began to morph. His form looked like Fire's. But instead, he was a small black bear with bright green eyes. Cackling, he walked over and sat beside Fire.

Wind then stepped forward. "I am from Suna. I was kidnapped at the ceremony for the fourth Kazekage." "Wait," Tsunade interrupted. "That was many years ago! You can't be that old!" "Actually Hokage-sama, I am. They stopped my aging at age 16. I have been 16 ever since." Tsunade nodded in understanding. "Me and my friend Sasori were chased by them. I ended up pushing Sasori into a hiding place and they took me." "Wait, Sasori? As in Sasori of the Red Sand?" Sakura questioned. "Yeah! That is him! Have you seen him lately? Is there a way I can see him again!" Wind chirped up, smiling at Sakura. "I missed him. He always helped me build sand castles at the playgrounds in Suna." Sakura looked down and muttered, "No, he is no longer among the living. I fought him along with Granny Chiyo. He died at the end of the battle." The light left Wind's eyes as she looked down. "Ah, I see. Well, he is probably better off than being in Akatsuki. How is Granny Chiyo then? She always had a soft spot for me!" Sakura shook her head and said, "She is dead too. She died to save Garra, the fifth Kazekage." Wind clenched her fists before letting out a sob. Instantly, Water rushed to her and pulled her into a hug. Wind began to cry softly into Water's shoulder.

In between sobs, Wind said, " That...that...means...mmm...mmy parents...are...are..." She began to wail. Water patted her back to calm her. Earth and Fire walked up and nosed Wind's legs. Nauto looked to Sakura. Her head was still down. Tsunade's eyes were full of pity. "I never...got to say goodbye to them! I didn't get to tell them I loved them!" Wind sobbed. "Now, I'll never get to tell them!"

When Wind's cries became sniffles, Tsunade looked at Water. Water sighed, then began.

"I was originally from the Whirlpool village."

Tsunade's eyes widened, and Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Before you say anything, yes, I saw the Whirlpool village fall. I escaped with my little sister." Tsunade calmed down. "The Rock village was enacting a final push before taking our forces. My family were just villagers, so the ninja were trying to evacuate us. However,a Rock ninja caught us and killed my mom and dad. I was 17 at the time with no ninja training. Luckily, my neighbor, Kushina Uzumaki saved us." Tsunade gasped and Naruto's head snapped up. Sakura looked at Naruto and Tsunade confused. "What?" Water asked.

"You knew Kushina Uzumaki?" Naruto yelled.

"Uh, yeah?" Water said. "She is my mother." Naruto said quietly.

Sakura looked at Naruto stunned. 'He never mentioned his family, but now he is the son of the Fourth and a former Whirlpool ninja.' Sakura thought. Water's eyes widened. "No way! That's so weird!" She exclaimed.

"Is she here?" Water continued.

Naruto looked down and said, "No, she's dead."

Water's smile faded. "I see. She was our top ninja. She was to move here for some reason. She was leaving within the week, but then the Rock attacked." Naruto was silent for a moment, and then he spoke.

"She was sent here to become the new Kyuubi jinjuriki."

All the Elements, Sakura, and Kakashi looked at him,stunned. Water's mouth just hung open for a moment then she closed it. After what seemed like minutes, she spoke up again. "I never new why, and she never knew why." She looked at Naruto. "If she is no longer with us, was it because of the Kyuubi?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, Madara ripped the Kyuubi out from her on October 10th, 16 years ago. She died helping my father seal it back: Into me." More silence filled the room.

"Haha! I knew it! You smelled like that fox! I couldn't put my finger on it!" Earth bubbled.

"I sensed a power within you Master, I never thought it was the Kyuubi!" Fire said wagging his tail. Naruto looked surprised. "You don't think I'm a monster? A demon?" All the elements broke out laughing.

"You? A demon? A monster? That is the funniest thing I have heard!" Water snickered.

"Yeah, you are our Master. If you were a demon, we would know. We saw into your heart, we know your a good, kind, caring person. That is why we picked you to be our Master." Wind said.

"Why would you think that Master?" Fire asked.

"What doofus gave you that idea?" Earth chuckled. "Ah...well..." Naruto fished for words.

"Not that I don't enjoy this extended visit, I need to get back to work, so Water, finish your story." Tsuande barked. Water sighed and continued. "Well, thanks to Kushina, me and my sister escaped to Kiewa. That was when I met Fire." Water smiled as Fire nosed her hands to pet him. "I hid in an abandoned house for weeks with my sister, stealing food to survive. She was only five, she never understood why our parents disappeared, or why we never could live like we did before." Water clenched her fists. "Then, Orochimaru and his goons came. They grabbed me and killed her in front of me. They had a Water vessel picked, but she died right before they finished. So they used me. I was 18 when I stopped aging." She stayed quiet for a moment. Then she spoke again. "That is my story Hokage-sama."

Tsunade was finishing scribbling on papers before she handed Wind a yellow headband and Water a blue headband. They began to morph after that. Water became a gray colored wolf and Wind became a golden eagle. "I am usually a horse, but I prefer wolf mostly." Water answered Sakura's confused look.

"Yeah, Eagle is my normal form, but I can be a wolf too." Wind piped in. Tsunade shook her head in amazement. Then she dug in a drawer and handed Naruto some keys.

"Naruto, do you wish to take the Namikaze name or keep Uzumaki?" Tsuande asked, pulling up his file, pen at the ready. "Granny, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto stated proudly, putting his hand behind his head and laughing.

As they exited, Naruto turned to Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to come with me to see the compound?" Sakura smiled. He had grown up so much over the years. She couldn't help but blush when she looked at him. But she was sure he got rid of his crush on her when Hinata claimed her love for him. She knew she lost her chance, but she would do what it takes to remain his best friend. "Sure!" She giggled.

As soon as they stepped outside, Wind opened her wings and took of into the air.

Water kept beating up Naruto's leg with her tail. It didn't stop wagging.

Fire was looking up at Naruto with a smile on his wolfy face.

Earth was waddling behind the pack.

As they approached the compound, Naruto grimaced. The house was dirty and the garden was dead and eery. The gates still shone like new and the family crest still had a gold glint. The house was huge but the dirt took the wonder of it away. "Master, Water and Myself can take care of this for you." Earth said walking around them and sat in front. "Really? How?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind that, what is your favorite kind of tree and favorite fruit?" Earth said as he slipped the gate open with his bear paws.

"Um, Peach is my favorite fruit and..." He glanced at Sakura, who was examining the crest. "And Sakura trees." Naruto finished. Sakura looked at him stunned. Earth smirked as he put his paw on the lawn.

Suddenly, Sakura trees sprouted up, lining the walk way to the house. Grass rose and became green. Peach trees sprouted along the fence line. Rose bushes popped out of the ground in front of the windows. Wildflowers randomly appeared on the lawn. Butterflies began to swarm around the premises. Dandelions waved gently in the breeze.

Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Earth moved so Water pranced past him. Vines began to peel away to reveal a bird bath. Water brushed it with her tail and crystal clean water erupted from it.

Water then turned to face the house. She dragged her tail along the side of the house. Immediately, the dirt began to wash away, reveling a sparkling white house with a sky blue roof.

Naruto admired the handy work of the Elements as he approached the blue door. He tenderly inserted the key and unlocked the door. Then he slowly opened it. The room was dark, dusty, and the furniture was covered in sheets. He flipped the light switch. A loud groaning from the generator, witch had been sitting there unused for 16 years, could be heard before the lights kicked on. "Oh my." Sakura muttered as she entered the house. Naruto, who was busy pulling sheets of the furniture only twitched.

Wind flew through the door and gave one great thrust of her wings. All the dust rose on one instant and was blasted in to a corner. The table shone after the blanket of dust was removed. Naurto and Sakura looked at Wind and laughed. "Now I just need to vacuum!" Naruto joked.

After Naruto opened all the doors and windows, Wind visited every room to rid it of dust. Sakura was uncovering furniture. Fire was at the fireplace breathing fire on the wood that sat there. Water was walking around washing windows on the inside. Earth was in the back yard taking care of the gardens. Naruto, however, was upstairs staring into the master bedroom.

The tears that rolled down his face made the long drop to the floor. The room was clean now that Wind had visited it. The bed had a big purple comforter. However, the pillows were the shocker. One was red and the other was yellow. Between the two big pillows lied a small orange pillow. The bed was mahogany with carved vines along the posts. The dresser was neatly organized. One side had perfumes, makeups, and framed photos. He walked over and looked at them, only to cry harder.

One was of Kushina's team, the other was Minato's team. Jiriyia was a lot younger, but his smile made him even younger.

Then was Minato's genin team. Naruto was shocked to see a young Kakashi. The girl looked sweet and the other boy had the Uchiha crest. Naruto made a metal note to ask Kakashi about them later.

The next was Kushina in ANBU gear, her katanas draped over her back, her mask on the side of her smiling face. Holding her was his father in his Hokage robes. His head was nuzzled close to Kushina's face lovingly.

The next frame made Naruto chuckle, tears still falling. His mother was pointing to the Hokage monument. Her face scrunched up in laughter. She was pointing to the Fourth Hokage's face. His father was looking at it too. His face wrinkled in a face of dislike. Then Naruto looked at the next set of frames.

Minato and Kushina were standing out by the lake. Kushina was in a white dress and her eyes were filled with love. Minato was in his Hokage robes with his right hand behind his head. Both had their left hands out, revealing the rings on their fingers. Minato had a grin, Kushina however, had her tongue sticking out. The moon was reflected out on the lake.

The second to last photo was of Kushina and Minato dancing together, alone on a dance floor. Kushina still had the dress on, Minato had his robes on too. Naruto guessed it was their first dance as a married couple.

The last photo made Naruto sob again. Kushina was in a white apron covered in paint. She had paint dots all over her face. Her long red hair was up in a bun. The room was all blue. Minato was in the background fiddling with a crib and the instructions. He had a look of extreme concentration and his hair had paint all in it.

Naruto looked around to the two doors side by side on the opposite side of the room. He walked over and opened one. It was a walk in closet. A couple pairs of shinobi outfits greeted him. Then a new white robe with 'Fourth Hokage' on it. Red flames crusted the bottom. Naruto reached out and stroked it gently. It was so soft. He turned away to the opposite wall. Different kinds of kunais hung on the wall. Behind them were boxes of the same kunais. Single blades, then double bladed, then three pronged, then pitchforked. They all glittered. In the drawers below them, was scrolls of jutsus that the Fourth never finished.

In the back of the closet sat an iron door with a number lock. Naruto tried to open it, but it was locked. He looked at the lock curiously, then he tried random numbers. After trying many different combinations, Naruto was ready to give up until he decided to try one more time. He slowly entered his birthday. The lock clicked open and the door hissed as compressed air rushed by. Elated, Naruto slowly opened the door. He saw rows upon rows of ancient family scrolls, jutsus, and secrets. Remembering something, he grinned and created twenty shadow clones. "Read these scrolls, then cancel yourselves." He ordered. They all nodded and got to work.

Naruto exited the closet and moved to the other door. Opening it, he saw all his mothers items. She had a few shinobi outfits and ANBU uniforms. He saw her mask hanging on the opposite wall. It was white and in the form of a fox. It had the leaf symbol on the forehead. Her katanas hung beside the mask. Then he saw a glass case by the mask. In it was a red headband with the whirlpool symbol on it. Hanging next to the case was her white dress in a plastic covering. Behind him was a chest of drawers witch was probably filled with his mothers t-shirts and other...garments. At the end of the closet was another iron door. He tried his birthday again and it opened. Inside was more scrolls. 'Probably from the Uzumaki clan.' Naruto thought. 'Mom must have rescued them from the village and kept them from Konoha's library.' He mentally thanked his mom for saving all this information as he created twenty more shadow clones.

He exited the closet and walked to the bathroom. It was white with yellow borders along the ceiling. It had a large walk in shower in the corner and a large jacuzzi bath tub in the center of the room. He took time to dry his tears while looking in the mirror.

Then he walked down the hall to the last room.

As he opened the door, he began to cry again. It was the blue room in the photo. It had a rocking chair by the bookshelf. The crib sat in the corner, never used. Then he looked to the empty space on the opposite side of the room. He whimpered as more tears ran freely down his face.

He was oblivious to Sakura in the doorway watching him as he slowly walked over to the wall. On it, in large orange letters read, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Under it was three symbols. The one on the left was the Whirlpool symbol, the one on the right was the leaf symbol, and the middle was the Namikaze crest. He rested his head on the wall and sank to his knees. He sat there crying for minutes until Sakura walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He slowly looked at her and she sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. He tensed for a moment before hugging her back, crying into her chest. She continued to cradle him for what seemed like an hour. Finally, he stopped and just held Sakura close. She stroked his hair until he looked at her with red eyes. She put her hands to his face and said, "Better?" He nodded silently before standing and pulling her up. Then he wandered over to the crib. Inside was a blue blanket with his name on it in orange and a fluffy stuffed bear. He slowly picked up the bear and looked at it.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. This all must be hard to see." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded slowly before saying, "I grew up without all of this. The orphanage never gave me a bed. I never had a birthday party or cake. I never got a birthday present that didn't blow up in my face. I never had anyone hug me or praise me. Anything I touched was thrown out or avoided."

Sakura felt anger spike within her.

"I was beaten almost everyday, but my birthday was the worst." Naurto mumbled. He had long since run out of tears. "I hoped my parents would show up and save me. I hoped for a savior. Once when I was seven, that savior came. Ever since, I knew never to give up. Some people do care." He sat the bear back in the crib. "It's just the fact that, I did have a family that loved me. Yet, I never got to meet them. All this stuff was waiting for me, but I never got to see it." Sakura saw him shiver slightly, and her heart melted.

'He was always there. It was always him.' Sakura thought.

She grabbed his hand and said, "Lets go to your apartment and get your stuff." She said trying to change the subject. Naruto looked at her and said, "I only have the team seven photo." She looked down in thought. "Well," her head popped up. "Lets go food shopping!" Naruto grinned. Sakura smiling always cheered him up.

Since he defeated Pain, the villagers have warmed up to him. Well, some of them. The local grocery store owner had freaked when Naruto entered. Apparently, when Naruto convinced Pain to bring everyone back to life, his entire family came back to life. He followed them through the store, offering assistance all they way. Naruto thanked him and payed for his groceries.

When they returned, the house was spotless. The Elements stayed behind to clean and pack up the closets. They then sealed all the belongings of Naruto's parents in scrolls and placed them in each closet. Thankfully, they left out the wall of kunais and his mom's katanas. They left the photos on the dresser alone. They also washed the sheets on the bed.

Naruto asked Sakura to stay for supper, which she happily agreed to. Supper was, of course, ramen. Naruto and Sakura sat at the table to eat. The Elements, who were all wolves at the moment, ate out of ceramic bowls on the floor. Earth, after finishing his bowl, walked away to revive the long since dead house plants. Fire brought his ramen to boiling point before casualty eating it. Then He walked away to his self assigned guard post. Wind had a hyper breakdown after tasting the ramen. She had hated the food Orochimaru always fed them. It was sometimes cold and hard... or it was still kicking.

Water quietly finished her bowl before stacking all the bowls and having Wind whisk them to the sink. After she washed them clean, Wind whisked them to the cabinets. After supper, Sakura had to go home. Naruto offered to walk her home but she refused as always. It was a casual goodbye, until Sakura stood up on her toes and kissed Naruto on the cheek before leaving. Even if it was dark out, he could not hide his red face.

He was not tired, so he sat on the couch and let the information from the clones sink in. "Master?" Water said as she walked in. "Hm?" He said. "If you don't mind me asking, but, Do you like Sakura-sama?" Naruto jumped and turned slightly red. "Um...ah..." He fumbled for words.

"I'll take that as a yes?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow. Naruto nodded.

"I do, but she does not return the feelings. She loves our former teammate. He left Konoha a while ago. And you don't call her Sama. You are our equals." Naruto said as he scratched Water behind her ear.

"I see. Well Master. If you like her and that teammate is gone. Why not try to earn her love now? Don't give up." Water said before licking his hand and walking out.

He sat and pondered this for a moment before standing up to go to bed.

"Goodnight!" He yelled through the halls to the Elements. They had insisted on guarding him instead of sleeping. As he settled into bed, he heard them.

"Goodnight Master!" They yelled in unison. Smiling, he snuggled into bed before closing his eyes. 'Welcome Home Naruto' he thought before drifting off to sleep.


	3. The test

**Yet another chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**-Soprana  
**

As the sun creeped up over Konoha, many of the villagers began to stir and awaken. Soon, the sun began to creep along the lawn of the Namikaze compound and into the master bedroom window. As it shone on the sleeping face of Naruto, however, he did not stir. After sleeping on that creaky bed in his old apartment and in a sleeping bag on missions, this bed was heavenly. The sad thing was, his slumber was short lived, for as he rolled over to avoid the sunlight, his alarm rang. Grumbling inaudible words, he shut the alarm off and sat up. He glanced around the bedroom, his new bedroom. He smiled to himself. He could get used to this.

He slowly fumbled down the stairs and saw Earth in the corner on his back with his paws in the air. His tongue protruded from his gaping mouth. Snickering a little, Naruto continued to the kitchen.

Wind was on the couch curled up in a ball and was snoring slightly. He entered the kitchen and nearly tripped over Water. She was laying by the door. The only sound she made was her breathing.

Naruto walked over to the fridge and pulled out the fresh milk. 'Thank you Sakura!' Naruto thought. He would have never gone grocery shopping if she wasn't there. He quietly ate his breakfast while thinking of Sakura. Then he strolled out to the backyard. There he saw Fire. He was sitting by the rose bushes, his eyes closed. As Naruto approached, he opened an eye and grinned.

"Morning Master." He said cheerfully.

"Morning Fire." Naruto answered as he sat on a bench nearby.

"Hey Fire." Naruto said as Fire looked up at him. "I was thinking, if I happen to take you and the others on missions, I need to know your powers. If possible, I need some combination attacks." Naruto said quietly. Fire smirked. "Of course Master. Is there a place we can practice?" Naruto thought for a moment before speaking. "Yeah, there is. I also have someone to help me."

After Fire woke all the other Elements up, They followed Naruto through the streets of Konoha. They made it all the way to a cafe near the front gate. Inside the cafe, sat Sakura. She was finishing up a light breakfast when she saw Naruto and the Elements standing outside.

Smiling, she quickly payed for her meal and ran outside to greet them. "Naruto? What are you doing here so early? How did you know I was here?" She asked. Naruto grinned before answering.

"Well Sakura-chan, I was hoping you could help me with something and I remembered that every five days, you always come here for breakfast so." Sakura laughed. 'He knows me so well' She thought.

"Well, what do you need help with?" She asked as they started walking towards the training grounds. "I need help with testing out the Elements powers and coming up with combination jutsus." He said cheerily.

Sakura thought for a moment before agreeing. "Ok I'm in!"

When they arrived at the training area, Naruto turned to face the Elements.

"Ok, I want to test your power and strength against me. So Fire your first. Don't hold back!"

Fire looked at Naruto nervously before saying, "Um, Master? I don't want to harm you in anyway. I can't fight you at full velocity."

Naruto laughed before leaning down and petting Fire. "No worries! I got this figured out. You will do battle with one of my clones. So you can completely consintrate on defeating my shadow clone with no worries on hurting me." Fire thought about this for a moment before nodding.

Naruto motioned the other Elements to join Sakura in a far away tree. Then he created a clone. The real Naruto nodded to the clone, then left to join the others in spectating. Fire smiled slightly before morphing to human form. He brushed the shoulder of his cloak before getting in a battle stance. The clone Naruto cracked it's knuckles before preparing for battle.

After a few seconds, the clone charged. Fire leaped out of the way only to get caught by the fist of the clone. Fire staggered back and tried to punch the clone. It dodged and whacked Fire in the gut with it's foot. Fire went flying into a nearby tree. The clone straightened up and cracked it's neck as Fire pulled himself up. Fire took a deep breath and began to glow a dim red. Then he dashed to the clone. The clone moved to punch him but as it touched Fire, it quickly retracted it's scorched hand with a surprised yelp. Fire took advantage of this distraction to form chakra in his hands. A flame began to dance in Fire's palms. The clone flipped back and began to circle Fire. Fire's eyes followed the clone carefully before chucking the flame at it. The clone barely dodged as it pulled out a kunai.

The two circled each other before charging at the same time. The clone reached out to hit Fire in the neck, as Fire reached out to strike the clones chest. Fire was faster. As the clone dispersed, Fire quit glowing before morphing back to a wolf.

The real Naruto closed his eyes and interpreted the information coming from the clone.

"Well Master?" Fire called expectantly as he reached the bottom of the tree.

"Very nice!" Naruto called back. Fire grinned triumphantly before laying down at the base of the tree to rest. "I think his fire chakra and my wind chakra can create something big, eh Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned to Sakura. She nodded silently. Naruto then looked to Earth.

"Your up" He said. Earth left his perch on a branch and waddled to the arena. As he walked, he morphed to human as well. 'I need to give this clone enough chakra to make Rasengans' Naruto thought as he hand signed for a clone. When it appeared, it walked towards Earth. Within feet of each other, the clone charged. Earth ducked and rolled between the clone's legs. He then whirled around and had a vine attack the clone. Whipping out a kunai, the clone slashed the vines to pieces. It then tossed the kunai at Earth. Earth was not so lucky this time. The kunai sliced his upper right arm. Grunting, Earth rolled to dodge another kunai before snatching a floating leaf out of the air. He then placed it on the cut. To the clone's amazement, the cut vanished. No trace of it existed. Earth then began to run forward to attack. The clone quickly formed a Rasengan and charged too. Right before the Rasengan hit, Earth slammed his hand to the ground and a tree sprouted, blocking him. As the Rasengan burrowed into the trunk, Earth dashed around the tree and snapped the back of the clone's neck, dispersing it. Earth looked to Naruto who was processing the information. When Naruto nodded, Earth started to the tree, morphing as he went.

"Wind." Naruto said as he formed another clone. Wind looked at Water with an expression of pure excitement. Then she floated to the ground as she morphed to human. Then she skipped up to the arena. A few seconds of waiting, the clone charged. As they sparred, Naruto made two more clones and sent them in. He ordered them to make only Rasengans. No wind style. They circled Wind before forming Rasengans. Wind began to spin like a ballerina, arms waving gracefully. As they approached, She began to fade into nothing. Her body was completely gone when the clones reached each other. The Rasengans collided and propelled them backwards, crashing into trees. She became visible again back in the center of the area. "What was that?" One clone yelled sitting up.

"I became the air itself." Wind said simply.

The clones looked at each other with shocked faces. "Now then." Wind said as she began to spin again. The clones stood up, looked at each other, then charged halfheartedly forward. As Wind continued to spin, a glint could be seen at her palms. When she stopped to face the clones, they saw long curved blades protruding from her sleeves. She stayed still for a moment then she charged. She slashed at all the clones and dispersed them at once. She bowed to the smoke before she turned to the tree. As she walked, the blades in her sleeves faded into nothing. When she reached the tree she looked up to Naruto.

"Master, I sense you are confused about my weapons?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I was won... Wait, how did you know that?" Wind laughed, "Simple Master, after time, You grow a telepathic bond with us. We can hear your thoughts directed to us and you can hear our thoughts directed to you. I take the moving air around me and use my chakra to solidify it to a certain shape and image." Wind said as she morphed into a golden wolf.

Naruto smiled in amazement and looked at Sakura. She was smiling at Fire, who was making faces at Earth whenever he looked away. Her pink hair waved in the light breeze. He didn't want to stop watching but, he knew he couldn't have her. Her heart belonged to Sasuke. Or did it?

"Water." He said as he made two clones. When Water and the clones met at the arena, they just stared for a moment. The clones then charged. Water just stood there as they got closer and closer. "What is she doing?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura looked at him an said, "If she is just waiting like that, then she has something in store." Naruto smiled and looked back. At that moment, the clones were upon Water. One reached back to punch her in the stomach. As the clone pushed his fist forward, it never connected. To the clone's astonishment, it's fist went right through her. That was when the other punched her. All the fist just vanished and appeared on the other side. Water looked down to see two arms lodged in her stomach. She glanced behind to see then reappear, poking out of her back. She sighed deeply then poked one clone in the eyes. He leaped back howling. Water spun around and grabbed the other clones head. Her hands glowed a metallic blue. The clone's face began to wrinkle. Then it's neck and arms began to shrivel. It's eyes became red with lack of water. It's lips blistered and cracked. Finally, the clone dispersed with a dry pop. Water then whipped around and faced the clone laying on the ground. Water creeped out from her sleeve and formed a long blade. With one quick slice, the clone dispersed. The blade burst into water and she turned to walk to the tree, morphing as she went.

Sakura looked at Naruto. He had a focused look. 'He is so cute when he is thinking.' Sakura thought as Naruto ran his fingers through his hair.

"Water, what exactly was that attack you used on the first clone? All I can register is extreme thirst and fatigue." Naruto said finally. Water looked up with a sneaky grin from her muzzle.

"I pulled the water from the clone's body. Since normal humans are 70 percent water, I pulled 20 percent. Enough to make the clone pass out and disperse. I then used some of that water to form a blade. The rest I used to pull my body back to 90 percent." Sakura looked at Water shocked.

"Your body is 90 percent water?" She asked. Water nodded, "Since I am the water Element, I must have more water in my body than normal. That was why it was so painful for me to absorb the chakra forced upon me."

Sakura stared at her for a minute. "What?" Water called out, "I gotta stay hydrated!" She gave Sakura the thumbs up.

Sakura laughed. Naruto cleared his throat. "Hey Elements, could you go over to the creek? I'll meet you there."

"Of course Master." Fire said as he sat up. "Come on everyone, lets go." They all began to trot away. Wind looked back at Naruto and winked and Water gave him a knowing smile. Earth was busy rolling his eyes at them.

After they had vacated the area, Naruto turned to Sakura and asked, "So, what do you think?" Sakura looked at him, calculating her choices of words before speaking.

"Well, Fire is the strong silent type unless he is addressed by someone. He can raise his body heat and take on close range attacks. But he also can have mid-range attacks. His element and type of attacks go hand in hand with yours." Naruto nodded slightly. "So I can take Fire with me on pretty much all of my missions." He said. Sakura nodded.

"Earth is the rambunctious attitude type. He can be polite, he can be an ass. He has mid to long range attacks. He has stealth rather than force. He would be more comfortable with assassin missions and undercover missions." Naruto stayed quiet.

"Wind is more of a battle type. She may have stealth, but she seems more like the active, on the go type. She has all the attack ranges. She has the same chakra as you. Maybe she can teach you things." Naruto's brow furrowed. Sakura squealed inside her mind. 'He is SO cute!' Sakura practically screamed mentally.

After a moment of silence, Naruto looked at Sakura. "Um, Sakura?" Sakura's head jerked and said, "Oh! Oh Yeah! Water has close and mid range attacks. She seems like a stealth and undercover type. Maybe capable of interrogation. Since her body needs a lot of water, it might not be wise to take her on missions to Suna unless she has a water source." Naruto was quiet for a moment.

"Ok, Thanks for the input Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he lept down and began to walk to the Elements.

Sakura felt her heart clench. He just left her. He just listened and left. She looked down to her lap. Perhaps he has given up on her.

Naruto walked up and called the Elements to him. Then they followed him back to the gate to the grounds. Sakura was already there.

She fumbled with her shinobi outfit. Water raised her head and read Sakura's expression like a book. Master did something to crush that gleam of hope that she had every time she looked at Master.

"Thanks again Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he passed her waving.

Sakura watched Naruto and the Elements as they left. She felt jealously fill her. How she wished she could walk with them.

Water wiggled up to Fire's side and whispered, "Create some heat in the patch of air above Master's head." Fire looked at her questioningly before focusing his chakra there.

Wind's head snapped up before looking at Fire and Water. "What the heck do you think your doing?" Wind whispered. Water grinned before focusing her chakra into the heated air.

"Helping him realize his mistake." Water whispered as a small rain cloud began to form over Naruto's head. Then it released rain.

Naruto jumped and frantically searched the sky. Then he saw the mini storm cloud above his head. Then he looked at Water. "What is the meaning of this?" He grumbled, pointing to the cloud.

Water looked at him sternly before saying, "What? I was just clearing your head so you would realize you upset Sakura-san." Naruto tilted his head. Water growled. "Ugh, can't you see it? She likes you too! And you did something to make her lose hope Master!" Naruto just stared.

"And this is why we must not interfere with Master's love life." Earth interrupted.

Water stared into Naruto's eyes. "Sorry for my outburst Master, I just couldn't help it." She looked down, ready for punishment."You really think she will return my feelings? Should I try again?" Naruto asked as he kneeled in front of Water. Water looked up slowly and nodded. Naruto raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Then I'll try again, I trust your judgment. Oh and can you call off the monsoon?" Water smiled and the rain quit. Naruto stood and continued walking, the Elements at his heels.

After they had reached the house Naruto called a meeting with them in the living room. He informed them of the missions he would take them with him. He told them about his plans to create new jutsus with them. He also asked advice for asking Sakura out. Out of the input, Earth had the best.

Sakura sat on a bench under a sakura tree. She had a box of dangos and was swinging her feet. She figured to treat herself to a peaceful afternoon after work at the hospital. She ran through thoughts in her head. 'Ok so I have a surgery to perform with Tsunade-shishou, I have twenty check-ups, I have training planned, I have Naruto on my mind, I...Wait, Naruto? No, I can't. I have work. He has given up on me. I need to move on.' Sakura sighed.

'First I lost Sasuke, now I lost Naruto. I suck with men.' She put her face into her hands.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up to see Naruto looking at her curiously.

"Oh...Hey Naruto." Sakura said as she straightened up. Naruto looked at the box of dangos and then to her face. "May I join you?" He said simply. Sakura tilted her head in surprise and nodded. Naruto grinned and sat next to her.

"I hope everything is going smoothly." Water said as she lounged by the fire on a rug.

"Who cares? Master deserves the best, and in my opinion, she's not the best." Wind said simply as she tried to swat a fly with her tail; She was sprawled on the couch.

Water gave her a nasty look. "Master wants to choose her, so she is special." She snapped back at Wind. Wind rolled her eyes.

"I saw and smelled many other better women for him! This one has no infatuation with him." Wind muttered.

"Love is more than infatuation, Wind. He wishes to be with her, I can feel it! And judging by her actions, she wants him too." Water said coldly.

"You don't have the telepathic bond yet, Water! You don't know anything! I happen to have a piece of the bond intact now. I can read him like a story. He wants someone to return the love he wants to give!" Wind snarled as she rolled off the couch and pranced over to the rug. "And I intend to find a woman who will love him for who he is." Wind finished, staring Water in the face.

Water raised her eyebrow. "Oh really? Well then, you better hurry because..." Naruto burst through the front door with a "Wahoo!"

Wind looked at him, startled. Earth peered from around the corner. Naruto dashed up and hugged Earth.

"Master! Oxygen!" Earth gasped. Naruto released him and ran up to Water. "You were right Water! She just said yes to a date with me!"

He pet Water and scratched behind her ears. Then he ran outside to the garden to let out some steam.

"Wow, that was...energetic." Earth said before leaving. Water smiled sweetly at Wind.

"Oh shut up," Wind said, "You may have won now Water. If Sakura-san messes up. I will find a way to get another in his life." Wind hissed.

"You both should stay out of Master's business." Fire said as he passed by. Water nodded.

"I will. But I vow to protect Sakura-san. I like her." She said wagging her tail. Wind grinned and returned to the couch. "Then I make that same vow, for Master's sake." She mumbled as she rolled over.

Meanwhile, in the village hidden in the sound...

Kabuto sat at a desk fiddling with his thumbs. When he absorbed what was left of Orochimaru, he had become anxious. Now, he was calling upon some of Orochimaru's assistants. He had to be careful. "Lord Kabuto-sama, you requested my pupils?" A man said as he materialized from the darkness. Kabuto looked up and nodded.

"Ah, and is it because their true purpose has arisen?" The man said. "Yes, the Elements have escaped and most likely bonded to another 'Master'. Sasuke has betrayed us and left without them. If your pupils can bring back what is mine, I will reward you generously." Kabuto pleaded. "Very well, My pupils will kidnap the Elements, kill the Master, or force the Master to give them up." The man cackled as he clapped his hands four times. Suddenly, four figures appeared from the darkness.

"Introduce yourselves." The mysterious man yelled.

"I am Do" the first figure said.

"I am Re." The second said.

"I am Me." Said the third.

"And I am Fa." The last one said.

Kabuto raised his brows. "As in the music scale?"

"Yeah, got a problem?" Do said aggressively.

"No, no! It's just...cool. It's very clever." Kabuto said quickly. The all grinned evilly before bowing to Kabuto. Kabuto smiled.

It had begun.

**"If you failed the assignment of writing your own autobiography, does this mean you failed at life?"**

**~ Anonymous  
**


	4. Sakura's love blossoms

**I do not own Naruto, I just have a DVD of episodes and a big obsession!**

**Until later,**

**Soprana  
**

In the Namikaze house, Naruto Namikaze was frantically digging through his clothes for something to had a date tonight and he wanted to look his best.

Fire sat next to the bed watching his Master panicking with no battle in sight.

He can't remember the last time he fussed over clothes. From the time he was kidnapped to the time he began to train alongside the others, he had never worried about clothes. He was always naked.

Naruto grabbed fistfuls of his golden hair and screamed out in frustration.

Earth was outside the door wondering why Master was screaming. However, he did not worry, Fire was with him.

Naruto sank to his knees. "Fire! I don't know what to do! I have nothing to wear!" Naruto said as he lowered his head.

"Go naked." Earth called from the other side of the door.

Naruto snorted. "I can't do that! I understand you guys not caring, but I do!" Fire sighed and turned to walk into Naruto's closet. The other remained empty until Naruto found a mate to live with him. Fire strolled to the back and lifted a lid to a box. Inside sat labeled scrolls of Naruto's fathers' scrolls.

He nosed in until he found one labeled, 'casual dress wear'. Fire picked it up with his mouth and carried it out to Naruto. He dropped it into Naruto's lap and sat in front of him, wagging his tail. Naruto looked at the scroll, then to Fire.

"What is this?" He said as he lifted the scroll to his face. "This is my father's clothes." Naruto answered his own question quietly. Fire nodded.

"Yes Master, I sealed them up. They may be a little big, but they will work." Naruto opened the scroll and picked the first selection. After a pop, a light blue, collared long sleeved shirt appeared with tan pants.

"Wow, my father had great taste!" Naruto exclaimed.

Water and Wind sat downstairs playing a game they made up on the fly. They were staring at each other, unblinking. Wind strained to keep from blinking. Water simply stared at her.

"Suffering my dear friend? Do you wish to blink?" Water teased.

Wind twitched and finally blinked.

Water leapt up and shot water at Wind. Wind dodged and ran out of the room. "I win!" Water called out triumphantly.

"That is the 20th time!" Wind whined as she trudged back into the room. "Wind, I am the Element water,I don't have to blink." Water said.

Wind was in the middle of her pouting session when Fire and Earth appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Naruto followed them down shortly after.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked as he posed in front of the Elements.

Fire looked at him and said, "Master, it is just a date. If it was a festival or a dance or a wedding, you could ask that. You look fine." Naruto looked down.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to look my best." Naruto turned to grab Gama-chan and put him in his pocket. "Ok, I'm ready!" Naruto called out before walking to the front door.

All the Elements sat on either side of the door to send him off.

"Good luck Master." Fire said as he bowed.

"Yeah, don't get lost!" Earth said as he bowed.

"Good luck Master. We will guard the house till you return." Wind said as she bowed.

"Have fun Master. Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine." Water said as she bowed like the rest.

"Hehe, thanks everyone. Be good while I'm gone!" With that, Naruto shut the door and left.

"Okay, I'm going on patrol." Fire said, turning to leave. Earth yawned and replied, "Yeah yeah, and I will guard the hall to the rooms. Night!" Wind snorted and lied down by the door. Water walked out to the garden and began to patrol.

Sakura was in a rush to get ready. She had been training and gave herself little time to get ready.

Cursing at herself, she wiggled into the sundress. It was red with a sparkled bottom. She wore flats so the possibility of falling was slim. She put her hair up in a bun and was doing the finishing touches when she heard a knock.

She stumbled over a pile of her clothes to get out of her room. Since her parents passed on, she got her own apartment. She refused to room with Ino. That _pig_ lived like a pig. She passed the kitchen and reached the door. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress before opening the door. There he was. His blue eyes looked slightly down to meet her green eyes. He smiled and said, "Hey, you ready?" Sakura smiled and shut her door. After locking it, they left.

"So Sakura-chan, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked after the exited the building. She thought for a moment then asked, "Wait, your not just going to drag me to Ichiraku?" Naruto laughed.

"If that is what you want to do then yes."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "You mean your actually letting me decide where we eat?" Naruto looked at her.

"If it is within my price range, then yeah."

Sakura smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Actually, I'm feeling like having Ichiraku today." Naruto didn't even have time to smile before Sakura dragged him down the street.

Back at the Namikaze house, four figures appeared in trees nearby.

"Is this it Fa?" Me asked.

"Yeah, the stench of the Element's chakra starts here." Fa answered.

"But it is no use, they are all on guard." Do said.

"We need to attack the Master they have." Re nodded.

"Let us stay hidden here and spy on the Master." She said. All of them nodded.

The rest of the date went smoothly. They talked about small things, big things, bigger things, and minor things. Naruto walked Sakura back to her apartment. That was when things became a little awkward. Sakura was standing in her doorway and Naruto was outside the door. They had just finished saying goodnight when Naruto got up the courage to do it. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Sakura was so shocked and her brain was in a mess. She didn't even have time to say anything because he was gone. Smiling to herself she shut the door as her mind was squealing with delight.

Naruto was walking up his lawn to the door went he heard a twig break.

He whirled around to find nothing. Slowly, he unlocked his door and entered the house. Wind was snoring on the couch and Water was in the middle of the kitchen. Naruto looked outside and saw Fire by the bench. As Naruto walked down the hall, he nearly tripped over Earth, who was in the center of the hall. Naruto showered and as he lied in bed, he could not contain his happiness any longer.

"Wahoo! Yeah!" He shouted. A few crashes from downstairs told him he was loud enough to wake the Elements. Smiling to himself, he fell asleep.

After three months, summer in Konoha turned to fall. It was now October 9th, and all Naruto thought about was the festival tomorrow. Living with the Elements and the new house was no problem. The villagers accepted that he was the son of a hero, and hero himself for containing the Kyuubi so no one else had to. But some still hated him, and on every October 10th, they get drunk and attack him for no reason. He had never gone to the festival for fear of the people there. A week after moving in the house, he was accepted on the village council as head of his clan. A few on the council still disliked him, like Hiashi Hyuga, Choza Akimichi, and Tsume Inuzuka. He ignored them however. The other members supported him and gave him encouragement. But now, he had something to worry about. The Elements sensed his troubled mind and tried to comfort him.

They tried in vain, and as October 10th rolled around, it got worse.

Naruto stayed locked up in his bedroom and told the Elements to double the security. About ten in the morning, Sakura encountered Earth at the front gate.

"Morning Earth, I'm here to see Naruto." In her hands was a wrapped gift.

"I'm going to have to smell that." Earth said. Sakura lowered the gift for Earth to check.

"Ok, it smells fine. Come on in." Earth said with a smile as Sakura walked up the lawn. As she opened the door, she saw Water sitting by the hall.

"Morning Sakura-san! How can I help you?" she said cheerily, wagging the tail a mile a minute.

"Is Naruto here?" Sakura said as she sat at the couch.

"Yeah, I'll go fetch him." Water paused mid-step and at the same time, she and Sakura burst into laughter. After a moment, Water continued on, still chuckling at her pun. When she entered the garden, she saw Naruto sitting in the grass stroking Fire, who was laying in his lap.

"Master, Sakura-san is here to see you." Water said before leaving. Naruto looked at Fire and Fire said, "Don't worry Master, I'll be there with you."

When Water returned, she saw Wind smelling Sakura to check if she was really her. "Does she check out?" Water asked. Wind nodded, "She's the real one." Water turned to face Fire and Naruto outside and nodded. That was when Naruto entered and greeted Sakura.

Sakura knew why Naruto had such intense security and why he won't leave the house today. They had not been officially going out. Just a few dates here and there. However, she wanted more, but wanted to wait for him to make the move.

Naruto opened his gift and hugged Sakura tightly. She had got him a watch and a cloak with the Namikaze symbol on the back. They sat in the living room for a while, just talking.

"I wish my parents could see me now." Naruto said suddenly, staring at the fire in the fireplace. Sakura's eyes softened. "I know Naruto. But I know they would be proud of you." She put her hand on his cheek. "I know I am." She whispered. Naruto looked at her, stunned.

Wind rolled her eyes as she sat up and walked out of the room to the kitchen. Water smiled and glanced at Fire, who smirked before leaving for patrol. Earth perked his head up and vacated the scene. Water stood up and walked out, giving Naruto and Sakura some privacy. As she entered the kitchen, she gave Wind a smug look. Wind wrinkled her muzzle.

"Fine, you win." Wind pouted as she curled up to sleep.

Naruto heard the Elements leave, but the only thing he cared about was Sakura. Sakura, who had just said she was proud of him. She was acknowledging him. Naruto opened his mouth, but he had nothing to say, so he closed it. Sakura smiled and stood up. Naruto watched her as she stood, confused.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "We are going to bake you a birthday cake." Sakura said cheerfully as if she never made the comment. Naruto stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly. She dragged Naruto to the kitchen and began to mix the batter.

Wind looked at them grudgingly before moving back to the couch.

Hours later, Sakura was finishing icing the cake. Naruto sat at the table and just watched her. She had chocolate icing spots on her face after the icing fight they had. Her hair was up in a bun and her sleeves were rolled up.

'She's so beautiful' Naruto thought as she finished and licked some icing off the rubber spatula. Naruto's eye twitched.

'Does she know what she does to me?' He thought.

She looked at him and smiled. Then she walked over and handed him the spatula. He raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

Then he stood up and stood close to her. She jumped and looked at him. He smiled softly and leaned down. "You have icing on your lip." He whispered. Then he moved forward and kissed her.

At the moment, he didn't care if a punch was coming. He didn't care that Wind snorted from the other room. He didn't notice the figure watching from the window, a sound headband on it's forehead. He didn't care that he was clumsily moving his lips. All that mattered was he was here with her, doing something he had dreamed of for years. Sakura has closed her eyes and sighed. 'That must be a good sign' Naruto thought. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled away. Her eyes remained closed for a moment before fluttering open. They both smiled at each other for a moment before,

"About time Master! Now can we have cake?" They both looked to the doorway to see Earth.

Water snarled and pounced on him. The she raised her paw and smacked him in the back of the head.

"You Baka! You just ruined a moment that Master and Sakura-san were having!" She snapped.

"Well sorry! I just said it was about time! What more do you want?" Earth said muffled under the pressure. Sakura and Naruto laughed and turned to each other.

"Well, I got the icing off." Naruto said. Sakura blushed and looked at the cake. "Yeah, you did." She said quietly.

When the sun began to set, Naruto became more uneasy. No matter how much the Elements and Sakura comforted him, he still looked like a trapped rat. Sakura knew he needed her there tonight, so she had asked to stay over. She had a scroll in her bag with all her things on hand as well. Even if he was in distress, there was one question she needed answered.

"Naruto, does this mean we are dating?" Sakura asked quietly. Naruto was quiet for a moment. Then he smiled bigger than ever before. "Yeah, I guess."

Sakura smiled before whacking him in the head.

"_OW_! What was that for?" Naruto shouted.

"Then you should properly ask me out, Baka!" Sakura shouted back. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, Sakura-chan. Would you be my girlfriend?" Naruto said slightly blushing. "Yes Naruto, I will." Sakura said before leaning in to kiss him again.

Soon, some people gathered at the front gate bellowing drunken cries like "Demon!" and "Monster!" They banged on the iron gate and tried to squeeze through. After a few tries, one succeeded. As they clambered up the lawn, the person came face to face with Fire.

He ended up being tossed back over the fence with third degree burns and no memory of what happened.

After that, the crowd fell back to just shouting hate words at the house. Fire turned to the house and made a low bark. If one knew any better, they would say Fire said 'water'.

In the house, Water's eyes perked and she turned to leave. "Where are you going?" She looked at Naruto, who's eyes were full of fear. "Don't worry Master. We are here for you. We always will be." With that she exited.

When she arrived at the gate, the crowd was back at the gate, trying to squeeze through. Water sighed and strode up to the gate. She spread her legs out and dug her claws into the ground. She focused her chakra in the back of her throat and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth and a jet of water shot out.

At first, the crowd cried in surprise. Then they began to fall and be pushed back by the force of the jet. Some began to stagger away, the cold water eating away at the drunkenness. Some tried to fight it, only to fail. In the end, all of them left, cursing.

Water stopped the jet and closed her mouth. Then she stumbled to the left and began to fall. Fire, who had morphed to human, caught her and picked her up.

"Geez Water, over do it much?" Fire joked as he carried her up to the door.

"Shut up Fire." Water said softly, gasping slightly. "You were too much of a pansy to scare them away with fire."

As he carried her through the living room, Wind looked up at Water. After realizing what happened, Wind shook her head and lied back down.

When Fire brought her in the kitchen, Naruto and Sakura gave him worried looks. Fire looked down at Water.

Her bones could be seen and her gray hair was now silver. She looked like she had not eaten in weeks. Her tongue law-led out of her mouth in a pathetic way.

"She's fine, she just needs water. Lots of water." Fire murmured as he sat her in the sink and plugged the drain. Then he turned the faucet on. As soon as the water hit her fur, she began to look more lively. The fur changed back to gray, and the bones became less visible.

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked as she approached.

"She used her water jet, but she forgot to regulate the pressure. She ejected 50 percent of her water in that one go. A reckless mistake." Fire said as Water sighed from the sink.

"How low can she get?" Sakura asked in her medical tone. Fire sighed and closed his eyes.

"Kabuto tested her before. She can go to 10 percent water. However, she has only gotten down to 15 percent, and it is not pretty." Fire said as he turned off the faucet with his eyes still closed. "We all still need to train in chakra conservation. We have not figured out how to re-supply our chakra through nature yet." Fire finished, bowing his head in shame. Water yawned then moved her head and put it under the water.

Sakura jumped to pull her up, but was stopped by Fire. "Don't worry. She is the element Water. She can breathe underwater. Just like I can sleep in a raging inferno." He said calmly before morphing to a wolf and leaving to patrol again. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before shrugging and continuing the conversation.

"So what did you find?" Do asked Re.

"The Elements won't back down easily, so it is pointless to try to attack them. The master they have chosen is strong as well. We can't defeat him without some casualties on our side. The only thing left is to send a warning to them and keep an eye on the pink haired girl with the master. She may be the key to make this work. But she is strong as well. I'll need Me and Fa to help me." Re answered.

Do smiled. "I see a way to win this. Kabuto-sama will reward us greatly. But for now, we will wait till the time is right." Do said. "We will wait till he has a strong bond with the girl and the Elements. Then we will make him chose between them."


	5. Danger strikes

Over a year later, the Namikaze household had changed greatly. Sakura insisted that her and Ino gave it a lively touch. Ino also met the Elements. She was not too fond of them, but enjoyed Wind and Water's help in decorating.

The house had a new coat of white paint, new windows and a better path up to the house. Earth rearranged the garden so that apple and peach trees lined the fence. He didn't change the sakura trees however. The roses on the bushes never died and each was a different color. Sometimes a rainbow rose would appear, to Wind's delight.

Inside, the living room was now a sky blue. The couch was white and the floor was too. A new, red reading chair sat in the corner by the fireplace. The fireplace was enlarged and a mantle was added. The reason this happened was because Fire had taken a liking to sleeping in the fireplace. The kitchen had new blue and white tiles on the floor. An island had been added and more counter length too. Naruto refused to let the dinner table go, so it still sat there.

The master bedroom changed as well. It was now a royal blue color and the carpet was a lighter blue. The bed sheets were black with orange and blue lines. Naruto kept the red, yellow, and orange pillows, but he added a small pink one.

His closet was still half empty, but more clothes filled it than before. Some was Naruto's fathers' clothes that happened to fit occupied most of the space. The other closet still remained empty.

The baby blue room was now a light green with a cream carpet. The crib and everything was now gone, and a guest bed and dresser has replaced it.

Naruto had five guest rooms in all now. Each of the Elements had an assigned room courtesy of Fire and his leadership high. They never slept in them, however. Earth had his own bed at the end of the hall. It was just a pile of old pillows that he had claimed.

Wind always slept on or by the couch. So Naruto got her a fluffy dog bed.

Fire occasionally slept in the fireplace, fire going or not.

Water liked to stay in the kitchen. So she had a pile of blankets that she burrowed into.

The backyard had erupted with new life. In the very back was heaps of dead wood, vines, and shrubbery. When Earth cleared it, a swimming pool was discovered. Hot tub included. Water had filled it and Naruto invited all of his friends to come swim. The party was a success, and his friends had long since accepted that Naruto was a Namikaze.

After a while, Naruto gave out a lot of his money that had been stashed away till he was 18 to the poor neighborhoods of Konoha. It was discovered that Naruto was rich. His family owned 90 percent of the banks in Konoha and 60 percent around the Fire country. The Hyuga family had been taking half the funds for 18 years. Now, Naruto got all the shares. Hiashi didn't like Naruto in the first place but now, he despised him.

Over the past year, Naruto and Sakura noticed changes in the Elements.

Wind became a fanatic for coffee, and drinks it every time Naruto puts it in her dish. She used to eat anything Naruto and Sakura gave her. Now she asks for ramen everyday but still eats whatever she is given. She began helping Naruto with more wind jutsus if he gave her a bowl of ramen for each one.

Fire began to demonstrate more leadership qualities after accompanying Naruto on every mission. He used to patrol all the time. Now he always stays by Naruto's side unless told not to. He now sleeps in the fireplace or at the foot of Naruto's bed. When Fire met Lee at the pool party, he didn't exactly like him. But now, Fire will tolerate being in the same room with Lee. It was a start.

Water always recognized Sakura before any of the others. She could sense Sakura coming before she even reached the gate. Because of this, Naruto usually never took Water on his missions, but let Sakura take Water with her. They acted like loving sisters. Sakura taught Water how to control her chakra better and Water taught Sakura some water style techniques.

Earth was the same almost. Except he became more polite to others. He loved the garden he had created. He made Naruto a wooden whistle to summon them from a distance. Naruto could already summon them by spiking his chakra in a certain way, but this came in handy.

Naruto had trained vigorously with the Elements and created combination justus to use with them, and used them without a hitch. Wind had completely developed the telepathic bond before the rest got an inch of it. Now, all of them were telepathicly connected to Naruto. However, Water had a stronger connection with Sakura.

As for missions, Fire went with Naruto on every mission. Earth only went on a mission perhaps once a month. Wind accompanied him almost every week. Water came along once a month. She spent more missions with Sakura unless Sakura had a mission with Naruto. All in all, they became almost like a family.

But unknown to them, a danger had seen an opening, and was about to seize it.

Sakura sighed and wiped sweat off her forehead as she passed through the gates to Konoha. "Geez, it is getting cold, but it feels so hot!" She complained. Water laughed and said, "Oh, I could dump more water on you, will that help?" Sakura snorted in laughter. "_No_ Thank You! I'm just fine!" She said cheerily.

The pink haired ninja and the gray wolf casually strolled down the streets of Konoha.

"You know you don't have to accompany me to my house Water." Sakura said as she turned down another street.

"I know Sakura-san, but I like being with you. Also, Master assigned me to protect you." Water said simply. Sakura laughed. When they reached her apartment door Water looked up at Sakura. "Sakura-san, would it be alright if I have a drink before I leave?" She asked politely. Sakura smiled warmly. "Of course! Come on in!."

Naruto was walking down the street with Fire at his side. "Great training today Fire." Naruto said as he shielded his eyes from the harsh sun.

"Thank you Master. I look forward to the mission in a week." Fire said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah. Do you want some food before we head home?" Naruto said as they neared Ichiraku's. Fire perked his ears. "Yes Master!" He exclaimed.

They entered and Naruto ordered the usual. As soon as he got his plate and sat Fire's on the ground, they began to feast.

Suddenly, Fire spat out a mouthful of noodles and his head shot to the west. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Fire what..."

"Master, I sensed an explosion." Fire said with emergency in his voice. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Where? Take me there." Naruto said as he jumped up. Fire began to run as fast as possible down the street.

After a few turns, smoke became visible. People were running away from the inferno that was raging a building. When the building came into sight, Naruto's heart stopped.

It was Sakura's apartment complex.

Fire sensed the trouble and turned his head to look at Naruto.

"Master, should I go in and pull people out?" Fire said quickly.

'Yes.' Naruto thought.

Fire picked up speed and jumped into the doorway filled with angry flames.

Naruto paced around, trying to calm himself. Sakura-chan was on a mission with Water, she was not there.

'But they could have gotten back early' Naruto thought. No she was not in there.

'But what if she is?' he thought again.

Fire kept returning, dragging coughing people out quickly before going back in.

'Fire' Naruto thought. 'let me try seeing through your eyes. This is perfect practice.'

Silence.

'Okay Master.' was Fire's reply.

Focusing his chakra to latch onto Fire's, Naruto began to see everything Fire saw. He saw everything that crossed Fire's plain of vision.

Fire quickly walked through the raging flames and smoke. This was like a picnic to him, but he had to find the survivors. He slowly approached the last door on the second floor. 'This is Sakura-san's room' Fire thought as he shoved the smoldering door out of the way.

There was Sakura, unconscious on the floor. Water was kneeling above her, her hands holding the ceiling up so it would not crush Sakura. Around her and Sakura was a blue force field. **(AN-Looks like the crystal's force field from Disney's Atlantis**) Her face was contorted with pain, exhaustion, and fatigue. She looked at Fire, pain screaming in her eyes.

'She is blocking her mind so Master and I won't know her pain' Fire thought as he creeped slowly forward. Water winced as the ceiling sank a bit more.

"Hold on Water! I'm almost there. Can you put out the fire?" Fire shouted crawling forward.

Water gave him an annoyed look over the pained face. "No...not...not likely." She gasped.

"Master can see us through my eyes, Water." Fire said.

Water gasped and pushed up on the ceiling. "How...is that...going to help...us?" Fire was feet away now.

"Nothing, he just see's you both and he's freaking out."

Water gave a slight huff. Fire finally reached them and Water opened the force field so he could crawl through. Fire grabbed the collar of Sakura's uniform and began to drag her out.

"Ifh befht bacft forgh youfs!" Fire tried to say.

'Let me try that again.' Fire thought. 'I'll be back for you Water!' A few minutes after he and Sakura vanished into the smoke, Water sagged. The ceiling gained more ground as she cried out in pain. The force field broke and smoke began to fill her nostrils. She had a feeling she was loosing this fight.

Fire's tail became visible in the doorway.

Naruto jumped up and shoved everyone out of the way as he ran to the door. Fire emerged with Sakura. After he pulled her a safe distance away, he dove back in to get Water.

Naruto reached Sakura and cradled her in his arms. He pink hair was barely noticable because it was covered in soot. Her face had black blotches and she had burns along her arms. Her clothes were burnt in places and her legs were burnt too. She coughed weakly as the medical corps appeared at her side.

"Naruto-san, we will take her to the hospital." One assured Naruto as he pried Sakura from his grip. Naruto was tempted to follow them, but he knew another friend was still in danger.

As Fire reached the second floor, he heard a deafening crash.

"Water!" Fire yelled as he tore down the hall. When he reached the room, he sighed in relief.

Water had managed to roll away from the falling ceiling. Her leg, however, wasn't so lucky.

It was buried under the ceiling and debris from the third floor. Water had fallen unconscious and was gasping for fresh air. Fire morphed to human and began to dig her out.

He knew her eyes were burning, her lungs were screaming for fresh air, and her leg was begging for an escape.

He finally freed part of her leg, but as he pulled, he heard a sicking snap as her bone broke. She winced. He quickly picked her up bridal style and began to run to the exit.

Naruto looked up to see Fire carrying Water out of the still burning building.

She looked worse than Sakura. Her hair didn't shine in the sun like it usually did. It was tangled and matted with soot. She had twice as many burns and had open and still bleeding cuts. Her leg was bent in a sicking way and her clothes were burnt too. Her arm dangled limply, swaying with Fire's steps. Fire looked up to Naruto with fearful eyes. Then to the medic.

"Help her...please." Fire choked out.

The medic rushed forward and carefully took Water from Fire's arms. Naruto patted Fire on the shoulder.

"Walk with me to the hospital." He said as Fire nodded slowly.

'Hey guys, meet us at the hospital.' Naruto thought.

'What? The hospital? Why?' Wind's worried voice was heard. 'Never mind that, we'll be there.' Earth thought.

When Naruto and Fire reached the hospital, Wind and Earth were sitting outside.

"What happened Master?" Wind spoke up as they reached them.

"Sakura's apartment exploded." Fire said quickly as he walked past them into the hospital.

Naruto asked the receptionist where Sakura and Water were. They both were in the intensive care unit with no visitors. So, Naruto sat outside Sakura's room, fiddling with his fingers. Fire sat next to Naruto, but ever few minutes, he would glance to the door next to Sakura's. Water had more nurses running in and out than Sakura.

Finally, Tsunade came out of Sakura's room and smiled at Naruto. "She's fine. She'll make a full recovery. She is a little shaken up though. She has to stay here tonight, so you can stay here with her as well. ANBU might come in and ask a few questions later on. You can go in now." Tsunade said as she moved to Water's door and entered. Naruto smiled and walked in to see Sakura sitting up in bed.

She was propped up by a couple pillows and had bandages all over. "Hey, how do you feel?" Naruto murmured softly as he took a seat next to her bed. Sakura looked at him, her green eyes full of sorrow.

"I...It happened so fast...I didn't even have time to react." She looked down to her bandaged hands. After a few seconds of silence she spoke again. "I should have noticed, but I didn't. Water noticed it before I did...I could have died." She sobbed. Naruto reached out and wiped a tear from her face.

"Notice what Sakura-chan?" Naruto said quietly. She sobbed before catching her breath.

"The..." she closed her eyes tightly. "The...intruder...and...and...the paper bombs."

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Sakura, his lovely Sakura, begin to cry and tremble. Fire looked at Naruto.

"Sakur..." He began.

"We just got back from our mission." Sakura interrupted. "Water insisted on walking me to my apartment. When we got there, she asked to have a drink before leaving. I was getting a glass for her when I heard a crash and snarling. I ran to the bathroom and saw Water attacking an intruder. I couldn't see too well, but Water got a good bite on his arm. He struck her and leaped out of the window. Water looked at me and I saw fear jump into her eyes. Before I knew what was happening, She shoved me out as the room exploded. I fell on my back and saw the ceiling." Sakura began to cry harder. "It was covered in paper bombs. I saw them activate and I couldn't think straight. But before they detonated, Water was there. She was human and she formed some force field over me. Then the bombs went off. I don't remember what happened next..."

Naruto shhh-ed her with his finger and stroked her cheek. "Shh Sakura-chan. Everything's alright now."

"No its not! I was careless. I just lost all my belongings. I nearly lost my life! If Water wasn't there..." Sakura stopped for a moment to look at the Elements. Then to Naruto.

"Where is Water?" She asked. Naruto looked at Fire for help.

"Ah, Sakura-san. Water is resting now. She'll be fine. Just a little tired." Fire piped in. Wind nodded but Earth said, "Wait Fire th_OOF_!"

Wind had elbowed Earth and gave him a look that promised pain if he spoke again. Sakura thought for a moment. Then she began to shake.

"You all are lieing. I can tell." She said angrily. Naruto sighed and grabbed her hand. She looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Sakura-chan, Water is still unconscious and in intensive care. We don't know what will happen." Naruto said expressionlessly. Sakura stared at him for a moment before hugging him and crying. Fire looked down sadly.

At that moment, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji burst into the room. "Sakura! Are you alright!" All of them yelled in unison. Sakura jumped and looked at them. "Yeah, I am." She said calmly. "My gods Forehead! Don't scare me like that!" Ino yelled at her before hugging her.

"Geez Sakura, I could have helped you destroy your house with one paper bomb. You used to many!" TenTen said smiling.

"Sakura-san, I'm glad to see you are fine." Hinata said with a hint of disappointment.

"Sakura-San! I have failed to protect you! I will run one hundred laps around Konoha on my hands! For my love for you is a never dieing youthful blossom!" Lee shouted. Fire growled softly. Wind rolled her eyes.

After two hours, many of the people left. Sakura started smiling and laughing again. Naruto never left her side and nor did the Elements. Then, there was a knock on the door. Tsunade entered. Sakura, Naruto, and the elements looked at her fearfully. Tsunade's face was grim and she looked exhausted.

"What's the news Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. Tsunade sighed. All of them leaned in to listen.

"She will be fine. She went through 12 gallons of water, so her burns and cuts are mostly healed."

"Wait Hokage-sama." Wind said. "She drank 12 gallons and healed herself?"

Tsunade sighed again. "She would not let anyone touch her when she woke up. She would slap away any hand that came near. So we gave her water to heal herself until she passed out again from fatigue. Then we were able to heal more. Her leg was a mess. We managed to fix the bone. Now we are finishing up the cuts, burns, and the torn muscles. You can visit her in thirty minutes, tops." Tsunade said before sitting. "Sakura, you need to tell me what happened." She said seriously.

Sakura told her everything she had told leaned back in thought. "Someone clearly wants you out of the way. But who and why?" Tsunade said out loud. Sakura shrugged. A nurse knocked and poked her head in. "Water is able to see visitors now." Fire's head shot up and all of the Elements looked at Naruto. Sakura tapped Naruto and said, "Naruto, I'll be fine. Tsunade shishou is here with me. Go see Water."

Naruto hesitated before nodding.

When they entered the room, Fire looked away quickly.

Water looked frail. So frail that she looked like she could be snapped in two with a well placed punch. She had bandages all over and her leg was elevated. Her eyes were closed but her face didn't lie. She was in pain. As they sat down around her, her eyes opened.

"How you feeling?" Fire asked hesitantly. Water blinked dazed.

"Fine, I guess. I remember everything, but my broken leg."

Fire laughed slightly. "That was my fault. The ceiling collapsed on your leg. I thought I dug it out, but when I pulled, it broke. Sorry." Fire said sheepishly.

Water smiled before coughing. "Man, this junk is_ NASTY_!" She shouted. They all laughed.

"So you remember everything?" Wind asked. Water nodded slightly. Her bandages restricted her movement.

"Can you tell us?" Naruto said. "If it is too much then don't continue." Water looked at Naruto seriously.

"Ok, Master. But can I wait until the ANBU get here?" She said before closing her eyes. They talked about how her mission went instead. Minutes later, two ANBU came in, not bothering to knock.

"Ah, they are here! Ok now I will begin." Water started.

"Hold it! This is classified until otherwise stated. These people must leave and you must submit to a mind search." The ANBU with the crow face said.

Water glared at them with cold eyes. "I just woke up from being poked with needles and things. I have the information you need because I was conscious the whole time. If you want the information, you will sit, shut up, and take your notes. I promise not to hold away information. My friends will stay, they will hear this anyway." Water snapped.

The ANBU looked at each other, then sat in chairs around the bed.

"Now then," Water said closing her eyes again. "Sakura-san and myself arrived at her apartment early, and I asked her if I could stay for a quick drink of water. When she entered the kitchen, I heard a shuffle in the bathroom. I didn't want to startle Sakura-san, so I went to investigate by myself. I peeked in the bathroom and saw it. He smelled like a male. He was in all black so only his eyes were visible. He had a sound hitai-ate."

The ANBU began scribbling furiously and Naruto's face became angry.

"He seemed surprised to see me. He dropped his bag as he backed up. I snarled at him, warning him to stop. He jumped and knocked over the toothbrush holder. Sakura-san seemed to hear it. I heard her coming and saw the man begin to pull out a kunai. That was when I attacked. I got a good bite on his arm. Took some flesh off, and he tasted nasty for your reference." She said to the ANBU.

"That was when Sakura-san saw him. I got distracted and he struck me on the head. Then he jumped out the window." Water paused to let the ANBU finish writing and for Naruto to calm himself. He clenched his fists until they were white. When the ANBU finished, Water continued.

"I looked above Sakura-san's head and saw a paper bomb. I jumped to push her out of the way when it detonated. I got caught in the blast. I morphed to human as quickly as possible to pull Sakura-san out, but as I got to her, I saw the ceiling was covered in bombs about to detonate. I used my chakra to form my force field around us, but, I was too slow. The ceiling came crashing down in flames. I caught the ceiling and held it up above. Sakura-san had passed out from the shock wave the explosion made. I had it under control for a while. I blocked the smoke and flames with the force field. That was, until the fourth floor's ceiling collapsed too. I had to use more chakra to help support because my arm muscles tore at that moment. My leg muscles began to tear too, so I gradually sank to my knees. That was when Fire showed up."

Water looked at Fire, "Could you have moved _ANY_ slower?" She added angrily.

Fire looked apologetic. "Sorry." He mumbled. Water sighed.

The ANBU finished up the notes before standing and leaving.

"Thanks for stopping by!" Water mocked as the door shut. Then she looked to Naruto.

"Master, I never want to see a needle_ EVER_ again!" She said.

"So? How was your mission?" Re asked Do.

"I think it set a warning to the master." He muttered, doctoring a humongous bite in his arm.

"If you weren't so smelly and loud, she would have never found you." Fa said lazily.

"Shut it Fa!" He retaliated. "The only thing your good for is asking for directions when I refuse to admit I'm lost!"

"I rest my case." Fa said.

"Will you all be quiet? We have completed phase one of our plan. Make the master pull his little pink wench closer for fear of losing her. Next is phase two..."


	6. The encounter

**I do not own Naruto. I'm not cool enough.**

**Soprana  
**

Sakura was released from the hospital the next day after some interrogations from ANBU. Ino offered to let her stay with her, but Naruto insisted that Sakura stay with him. He took her back to the ruins of the building and had Earth find her family's safe. When it was located, Sakura opened it and removed the contents. Naruto then took Sakura shopping for new clothes, weapons, scrolls, and personal items.

She took the green room next to his.

Water was released the day after Sakura. As soon as Naruto signed the papers, Water rocketed out of there with her recently healed leg tied up in a sling. The first thing she did was run to Sakura's room to greet her. Sakura had stayed in bed that day. When the day came to an end, Water refused to leave Sakura alone, so she slept at the foot of her bed.

Naruto didn't have to worry about Sakura being alone, Water never left her side.

"Water, quit blaming yourself." Naruto finally said to Water as she sat motionless, watching Sakura reading a medical scroll from Naruto's library. Yes, Naruto found a library in the house.

"I can't Master. I failed my mission you assigned me. I failed to protect her from danger. I'm weak and useless. I hope you can forgive me." Water said as she looked down. "I won't forgive myself." She added.

What Naruto said next surprised her.

"Water, You protected her from death itself. You saved her and me! I don't know what I would do without Sakura-chan. Danger may have found her, but you defended her. You are not weak. I remember telling Sakura-chan the same thing when she thought she was weak. I forgive you, now forgive yourself." Naruto said as he pulled her into a hug.

Water thought about that for a moment before wagging her tail. "Thanks Master!" She cried out happily.

That night, Water was sleeping next to Sakura's bed. She woke up to Sakura turning over and whimpering. Sitting up, she watched Sakura for a moment. Sakura rolled over and over: whining, whimpering and crying.

Finally, Water nosed her arm and woke Sakura up. Sakura began to weep and tremble. Water jumped on the bed and let Sakura hold on to her.

Sakura buried her face in Water's fur and cried. Water nuzzled Sakura affectionately.

After Sakura calmed down she whispered to Water. "Do you think I can sleep with Naruto? I'll feel safer with you and him." Water raised her eyebrow.

"Suuure Sakura-san. You just want to hug Master." Water said teasingly.

Sakura smiled. "Don't be sad. I just want to hug him too."

"Rrrright. Follow me." Water snorted as she got off the bed and walked to the door. Sakura got up and tip toed after her. Earth snored as they passed him. "And he says he is fit to guard the hall." Water whispered as she nosed the door open.

Fire raised his head, his ears alert. When he saw Sakura and Water he tilted his head.

"Sakura-san wants to hug Master...and sleep with him." Water whispered.

Fire raised his eyebrow comically before trying to wake Naruto. Naruto muttered a groggy "What?"

"Master, Sakura-san wants to sleep with you." Fire whispered. Naruto muttered a groggy "Okay." before falling back asleep. Sakura scurried to the other side of the bed and clambered in. Fire snorted and jumped off to sleep on the floor. Sakura settled in on the opposite side and sighed before falling asleep. Water curled up next to Fire and closed her eyes.

The next morning, Naruto stretched and yawned. He couldn't explain it, but he felt great. Then he felt something tickle his chest. He looked down and saw Sakura sleeping on his chest. It took him a moment to register it. When he did, he began to turn red. She sighed and snuggled closer. Naruto then realized one of his arms was around her and resting on her hip. The thing was, however, he didn't want to move it. He looked back at Sakura's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and her mouth had a smirk on it. He smiled.

'She's so cute when she's sleeping.' He thought.

'Ah Master? Are you going to wrap this up soon?' Fire's voice sounded in his head.

'What now Fire? I'm enjoying this' Naurto thought back.

'Well, I'm enjoying this too, but you have a council meeting in thirty minutes.'

Naruto stopped himself from jumping out of bed. He gingerly lifted Sakura's head and placed it on a pillow. Then he got up. Fire was looking at him. Next to him was Water, her head snuggled into his side for warmth.

'Hey now' Naruto said in his mind. 'I got up, now you have to.' Fire sighed and got up.

Water noticed the disappearance of warmth and lifted her head. Naruto was in the bathroom getting dressed and Fire sat outside. When Water gave him a questioning look, Fire whispered, "Council." When Naruto was dressed in his shinobi outfit with the cloak Sakura had gotten him, he began to write a note to leave on the bedside for Sakura. Then after nodding to Water, Naruto and Fire left.

An hour after they left, Sakura woke up. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around the room. Then she saw the note on the table beside the bed. It read:

"**Sakura-chan, Fire and I have left for a council meeting. I don't know when I'll be back. Don't go anywhere without Water. **

**Hopefully be back soon,**

**Naruto**"

Sakura sighed and got up. Water had already gone to her room and grabbed her usual clothes for around the house. Sakura dressed herself before heading downstairs with Water. Wind was sitting by her dish in the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura-san, Could you help me out and make me some coffee? Pretty please with a creamer on top?" Wind said as Sakura entered.

"Sure! I was about to make some for myself." Sakura said cheerfully. Water made a face.

"That stuff is gross! How can you drink that?" She scoffed.

"With talent." Wind answered.

When Sakura poured some coffee into Wind's dish, Wind asked, "Can I have ramen too?" Sakura laughed and said no. After coffee, Sakura went back up stairs to shower and check for any other bruises she had missed the day before. The nurses had healed everything but bruises, so Sakura took care of them herself. When Sakura made her way down the stairs, she felt the need to read. So she grabbed a scroll from a stack that she made and began to read. Naruto returned around noon.

"Afternoon Sakura-chan!" He hollered as he entered.

"Hey, how was the meeting?" Her voice rang from the living room.

"Boring. Hiashi tried to make my life a living hell but same old, same old." Naruto answered as he entered the living room. "Baa-chan has a mission waiting for us when you feel up to it." He said seriously before sitting down on the couch. Sakura looked up from the scroll.

"I'm totally ready." She said quickly, a grin crossed her face. Naruto raised his eyebrow and gave her a foxy grin.

"Seems like your ready to go." He laughed. Sakura smiled and returned to reading her scroll.

"Also Sakura-chan, what were you doing in my bed this morning?" Naruto asked quietly, his hands folded and his chin resting on them. Sakura blushed and looked up slowly. She blushed brighter when she met his eyes. They looked like portals into his soul. The sheer intensity made her shiver.

"Well, I..." Sakura sighed and returned his intense stare."I had a...nightmare. Water woke me up cause I was really worrying her. Even with Water there I...I wanted you there too. Plus, I was kinda cold. So I asked Water to accompany me and we came on over. We asked Fire to ask you if I could. You said yeah. So...I hopped on in." Sakura said innocently. Naruto raised his eyebrow again.

"You know I was half asleep and didn't understand the question." Naruto said quietly.

Sakura huffed. "Well fine. I won't do it again. Happy?"

Naruto chuckled. "You didn't let me finish. That means, when I woke up this morning, I had the nicest surprise next to me." Sakura looked shocked. For the first time, she was lost for words completely. Naruto grinned at her reaction and took the silence to lean forward and kiss her.

They parted quicker than Sakura had wanted, but she loved it while it lasted. Naruto brushed her hair gently before standing.

"You might want to pack now. We leave early tomorrow." he said as he left the room.

Sakura smiled to herself and began to gather up the scrolls to take back to the library. When she returned, she began to pack up for the mission. Water limped in the room. She still had the sling on because her leg was still fragile.

"Hey Sakura-san. I'm sorry to bother you but could you help me with this?" Water asked nosing to her leg.

"Of course Water." Sakura said as she leaned down to take off the sling. Then she began to strengthen the bone back to normal. Water sighed when Sakura had finished. She gingerly put her leg on the ground. When she found the pain was gone, she began leaping around in joy. Sakra laughed and began packing again.

Water acted like a rambunctious puppy thorough the house. She dashed through every room, rolled all around her bed, ran in circles, and yelled in joy. Wind soon joined in.

After they had finished, all the Elements lined up in the living room to be assigned to stations. Naruto walked in in his normal shinobi outfit and a bag on his back. Sakura soon followed him with a new bag on her back.

"Ok, this mission is to the Rice country. We are to spy on a guy suspected on trading our secrets to the Sound village. For this mission, Fire and Earth, you will accompany me." Naruto announced. Fire and Earth focused their chakra to their necks, and the headbands Tsunade gave them appeared. "We are ready Master." They replied.

Sakura stepped forward "Water and Wind, will you accompany me on this mission?" She asked. Water and Wind's eyes lit up. They formed the headbands on their neck and replied with a excited "Yes!"

As they arrived at the front gate, Sai and Kakashi were already there. "Wow, your early Kakashi-sensei." Sakura remarked. Kakashi grinned through his mask. "So, are we ready?" Kakashi asked.

"One second." Naruto said as he turned to Wind and Water. "Could you both be surveillance from the sky?" He asked. Wind and Water nodded. Naruto turned back to the group and said, "Ok now we are ready."

The group set off. Water and Wind, however, did not join them. Sakura looked back, but they were gone. Suddenly a golden eagle soared over them and began to climb up in the sky. Followed by a blueish raven. They seemed to dance in the sky before the eagle flew ahead and the raven began to circle them.

After hours of jumping from tree branch to tree branch, they reached the Rice country. No sooner had they crossed the border, Wind's voice echoed in Naruto's mind.

'Master, four Sound ninja ahead.' Naruto warned the others about the possible confrontation. Kakashi ordered them to prepare for the worst, and to continue.

'Master, two more have been added.' Wind spoke in his mind again. Naruto had just told Kakashi when they heard a high pitched, loud noise.

All of them skidded to a stop with their ears covered. Earth was the only one not to cringe.

Loud cries from the sky followed. To the horror of the team, Wind and Water were hurdling down from the heights they were at. The sound the team had heard was nothing compared to what Wind and Water got hit with. Sakura dashed to the side and caught Water. Sai had caught Wind.

"Well, that was easy." a voice said. Looking up, they saw six sound ninja in front of them. The only one they immediately recognized was Kabuto. Kabuto's body flickered and he appeared by Kakashi.

Then, they both disappeared. Before they could react, the man spoke again.

"Now that the copy ninja is out of they way, we can introduce ourselves. I am the commander, Sol."

The smallest woman spoke next."I am Fa."

The tallest man spoke. "I am Me."

The tallest woman spoke up. "I am Re."

The last and biggest man spoke."I am Do."

Sakura's eyes widened as she stepped back. Naruto looked at her confused.

"That''s the guy." Sakura whispered in horror. "That is the guy who was in my apartment!"

Naruto looked back at Do with rage in his eyes. Do raised his brows in recognition.

"Well now! Pinky! Nice to see you again." He chuckled darkly "Hope you liked my gifts I left you. Though it was rude of your mutt to take some of my arm off. Or should I say, the water Element."

"You!" Naruto snarled, whipping out a kunai. "You Bastard! I'll kill you for hurting Sakura-chan like that!"

All the elements stirred, Naruto's rage was unsettling them. Water awoke in Sakura's arms. The sense of her Master's rage and Sakura's intense fear pulled her back from unconsciousness.

"Oh, I apologize for that. However, it did get your attention. You now know we can easily kill anyone close to you. Unless, you give us what we want." Do said darkly.

Water began to squirm in Sakura's arms as she morphed to human. Sakura let her go and Water finished her change.

Naruto's rage did not diminish, but he asked, "And? What do you want?"

Re laughed. "Well, it is not us. Kabuto-sama wants something from you."

Naruto remained silent.

"We want...the Elements back." Fa said slowly.

Naruto looked shocked, Sakura stiffened, Sai just looked confused.

"They are creations that were to serve Uchiha Sasuke. Since he refused them, they now belong to Kabuto-sama. You being their master gets in the way. Give them up now, and we will not harm you. If you refuse..." Do said as he flickered. There was a surprised yelp before he reappeared, holding an unconscious Sakura with a kunai to her neck. "We will gladly kill Pinky here." He finished.

Naruto's eyes became red and slitted. A demonic snarl erupted from his throat. "How dare you threaten Sakura-chan!" He said evilly. Do laughed and pressed the kunai closer to her neck, drawing blood. Naruto stopped, ridged.

"Now, now. We can't have you like that." Re said as she dashed to Naruto drawing her sword. She was about to pierce him with it when Earth appeared in human form. He quickly grabbed the sword and jerked it upward. The sword broke to pieces. Re was so surprised, she didn't notice Fire's fist coming at her. It struck her and she hurdled back, crashing into a tree.

When she felt her face, her skin was charbroiled. The pain then reached her. Holding back tears, she stood up. Then she whipped out a second sword and dashed at Sai.

She aimed the sword at the unconscious Wind. With a speed that was inhuman, Water appeared and struck Re in the gut.

Screeching a battle cry, Re wildly swung her sword in attempt to strike Water. Water however, kept dodging with a beautiful grace. Finally Water reached out and slapped the sword from Re's hand. Then she grasped Re's neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Yes, go ahead and kill her!" Do teased as Water looked at him. Her eyes containing something different from her gentle blue glow.

"Show us and your beloved Master your killing intent! Maybe he will give you up without a fight when he sees how ruthless Orochimaru made you!" Fire stepped forward. Water remained unmoving.

"We are not ruthless! We have our own minds to decide our fates!" Fire announced defiantly.

"Did you really think Orochimaru let you keep all of your mind?" Fa laughed. "He altered your mind! When you or your Master's life is threatened, you have this power Orochimaru locked inside of you! Your anger turns into killing intent! You become a killing monstrosity! You loose your free mind and act like an animal. You become murderers!" Fa said laughing still. Ignoring the shocked look on Naruto's, Sai's, Fire's, and Earth's faces, she continued. "You lose your value of mercy! You kill anything that crosses your path! You all are dangerous weapons created to serve Sasuke and Kabuto-sama! Look! Water is almost to the point that it activates!"

They all looked to Water. She never moved. Her hand still holding Re in the air. She wasn't choking Re at that moment. Then, they noticed her eyes. They were no longer a cornflower blue. They were a prussian blue with white specks. Her eyes also did not have a bright lilt to them. They held a deep hatred and loathing. They promised death.

"Now watch as I push her over the edge. See if you want them around you now!" Fa laughed hysterically before charging at Water. Water's eyes narrowed as Fa came closer. She then clutched Re's neck tightly. Re let out a gasp and began to struggle. Water moved her arm so she was holding Re behind her. Then, with one mighty swing, she tossed Re at the incoming Fa. Fa realized what happened, but couldn't move away. Re collided into her and they both were propelled backwards. Do, Me, and Sol were at a loss for words. Water smirked as she looked up to them.

"Did you really think we would allow ourselves to sink that low?" Water said, a hint of anger in her voice. "Did you think we didn't know about what Orochimaru did to us? Oh, We know. We sealed it away when we learned how it worked. Of course, We never told Orochimaru about it. We also broke in his office and looked through our files. We know what he implanted in us. We know how he _wanted _us to work. We know what we _would _have become. So therefore, we are of no use to Kabuto. We will _only_ serve Master."

Fire and Earth looked at Water, shocked. They had never seen her that angry.

Naruto was sorting through Fire and Earth's voices rambling in his head. Sai was confused as always. Fa and Re were scrambling to get up.

Water still had her smug smirk as water materialized from down her sleeves. It twisted and fluctuated to form two katana's. Each one protruding from her sleeves. Fire, Earth, and Naruto realized her plan immediately. Fire began to heat up his body. Earth pulled a sword straight up from the ground. Naruto clutched his kunai tightly.

"Now then," Water said with her voice still promising pain, "Release Sakura-san...or...we will stab you." Earth sighed.

"She means kill you." He said.

"I know what I meant!" Water yelled.

"Sure." he replied.

'Ready.' Naruto thought. 'Go!'

They all leaped forward and attacked.

Water slashed at Fa.

Earth attacked Re.

Fire went for Sol, and Naruto went after Do and Sakura.

Do nearly peed his pants when he saw Naruto charging with the kyuubi's cloak as he went. So he turned and ran, taking Sakura with him. Enraged, Naruto gave chase.

Earth finished his battle first. He buried Re up to her head. Then left her.

Fire finished Sol with one great blast of fire.

Water finally caught Fa, and her hands began to glow. Gradually, Fa's face began to wrinkle and her bones became visible. Her eyes began to dry out and her lips cracked. Water then retracted her hands and let Fa fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Wow." Sai said as they turned to look at him.

"Should we follow Master?" Earth asked Fire. Fire shook his head.

"Master can handle that buffoon. He will get Sakura-san back. We should be there, just in case." Fire answered as him and Earth began to walk towards where Naruto disappeared.

"Water, look after Wind." Fire called back. Water rolled her eyes and walked up to Sai. "Sai-san, I'll take Wind. Go find Kakashi-san."

Do finally ground up some courage to turn and face Naruto. He still had the upper hand as long as he had a hostage. Naruto caught up with him and spiked his chakra to call Fire and Earth to him. Within seconds, they were there.

"HaHa Jinjuriki! What now! I hold something dear to you! Care to see her perish!" Do yelled dementedly as he brandished Sakura like she was a rag doll.

Naruto growled. 'Earth, use your fake genjustu and get Sakura out. Fire prepare for the storm.' Naruto said to them in his mind.

Earth clasped his hands together and leaves encircled him and Do.

"What?" Do franicly looked around. "Genjustu? Hell no!" Do shouted as he fumbled to try to release it.

Sakura was in his way. He shifted her so he could make the seal. Earth flashed by and snatched Sakura out of Do's grasp.

"What?" Do yelled.

"Too late!" Naruto shouted out. "Namikaze Combo Ninjutsu! Flaming Storm!" Fire tossed a fireball at Do. Naruto had a Fuuton Rasengan ready. He threw it at the same time. They connected: and the explosion was deafening. Do was engulfed in a tornado of flame. His scream was lost in the crackling of the flames. Naruto and Fire just watched as the fire burned down into embers. Their eyes fell upon a smoldering body. Naruto snorted triumphantly before walking away to Earth, who was holding Sakura.

Naruto gently picked up Sakura and cradled her. She was still unconscious, her chest rising up and down slowly. She looked so peaceful. That was when Sai appeared with a battered up Kakashi.

"We need to find a inn to stay. We can't be out in the open." Kakashi said quickly before sending his ninja dogs out to find one. When the dogs found one close by, the team made their way to it. Water, carrying Wind, joined them later.

When they reached the inn, the receptionist looked up dully and said, "We don't allow dogs." She looked to Wind. "Or birds." She added. Naruto pushed forward.

"I'm sure this extra 8000 ryo will let the dogs in I presume?" Naruto coaxed. The receptionist blushed when she saw Naruto. After all, he was famous for defeating Pain. When he gave her the money however, she nearly fainted. "Of...of of of course!" She bubbled. "How many rooms?" Naruto looked around. "Two?" he asked Kakashi. Kakashi shook his head. "I'll take my own room." he said. "Same here." Sai said. Naruto looked back to the receptionist. "Four." Naruto answered.

They had rooms next to each other. Kakashi was closest to the stairs, then Sai, then Sakura, then Naruto. As Naruto was carrying her up, Sakura woke up.

"Naruto? Wait! The guy!" she franticly looked around.

"I took care of that bastard." Naruto assured her. She looked confused. They reached her room.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"A local inn." Naruto replied. He unlocked her door with skill and carried her to the bed. As he layed her down, she objected.

"I'm fine! Does anyone need medical attention?" Sakura said as she sat back up. Naruto sighed. No use fighting her.

"Kakashi is beaten up. Wind needs to be checked. Water too, just to be safe." Sakura sighed.

"Geez, you all need to play nicer." She huffed.


	7. Interrogation!

**Ta Da! Sorry about the wait. I have been attached to my new Kindle. So many books, so little time! **

**Anyway, here it is. I'm thinking about a new story soon because I feel a dreaded writer's block coming.**

**Enjoy!**

**Soprana  
**

After Sakura healed Kakashi and Wind and checked up Water, the whole team went downstairs to eat. Then they said goodnight and retired to their rooms.

Naruto told Earth to guard Sai, Wind, when she awoke, to guard Kakashi. She basicly had it easy. Sakura said she was going to be hurting tomorrow. Water guarded Sakura and Fire guarded Naruto.

Water was woken again by Sakura's whines and whimpers. This time, however, Water was just about to sit up when Sakura rolled off the bed and crashed down on her.

Water yelped as Sakura's weight crushed her. Sakura woke up with a squeak. She realized that Water was struggling under her and she sat up, only to snatch Water and hug her like she was going to be dragged away. She began to cry into Water's furry neck. The door flew open. Fire and Naruto dashed into the room.

Naruto held a kunai and Fire had his teeth bared. When they scanned the room, they calmed down. Water was nuzzling Sakura in an effort to comfort her. Naruto slowly walked over and kneeled by them. Sakura was still crying softly into Water's body.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned. Sakura looked up from Water's neck to say, "Sorry Naruto. Didn't mean to wake you." She clutched Water closer.

"Ah, Sakura-chan? You might want to let go." Sakura's eyes filled with fear and more tears.

"Why?" She choked out.

"Your choking Water." He simply answered.

She gasped and let go of Water's neck. Water gasped. Sakura trembled and she clutched herself. Then she looked at Naruto. "Can... can I sleep with you?" She sobbed. Naruto smiled warmly before nodding. He picked Sakura up off the floor and carried her to his room. Water caught her breath before following Fire out. Naruto gently laid her on the bed before climbing in too. She scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

She sighed and relaxed. Naruto rested his head on her head. With that, they both fell asleep.

Water and Fire watched them for a moment before falling asleep too.

When morning came, the team lounged around for a while before packing up. Wind wailed in soreness. So Sakura offered her a morphine shot to help. Wind eagerly accepted. Big mistake.

"So when do we get there conductor-san?" Wind asked as she swayed as she rode on Earth's back.

"Soon." Sakura assured her.

"Ohhhhh...how soon is soon?" Wind hiccuped.

"Soon is soon." Earth chuckled.

"That is what I asked. When is soon?" Wind said lackadaisically.

"Soon is soon." Sakura said patiently.

"What did you give her?" Naruto asked again.

"A morphine shot to ease her soreness." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Once upon a December! Dancing pigs and flying things! Ninja tactics and dangos that are green! Moose and mice! Cheese and ramen! Once upon a Decembeeeeer!" Wind sang loudly and out of tune. Sai gritted his teeth.

"Sakura, can we just disrupt her chakra so she sleeps till we get back?" Naruto pleaded. Sakura sighed and put her finger to Wind's temple.

"Everyone! There is a 70 percent chance that it might already be not to incredibly sunny out!" Wind called out before Sakura released a burst of charka, knocking her out. "Finally!" Sai exclaimed. Water broke out laughing.

When they returned to Konoha, Earth took Wind home. Water accompanied them.

The rest went to the Hokage to report. They had to explain _everything_. Even what the ninja had told them about the Elements. After a long discussion on interrogating the Elements later, they were dismissed. Naruto dragged them by Ichiraku's and brought a few bowls back for Earth, Wind, and Water.

When they returned, Wind was wide awake.

"Master! Welcome! Want a bit of bacon?" Wind said as she lazed on the couch.

"Ah, no thanks Wind." Naruto said quickly. Wind made a sickly moan.

"Uhah, total meltdown of my belly! Crash and burn!" She cried out. Naruto entered the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan? When will this wear off?" He asked as he sat at the table. Sakura smiled.

"Should be in a few hours. I gave her a dose to last till her soreness stopped." She said as she set two bowls of ramen down for Wind and Water.

Earth was outside tending the garden.

Wind heard the clatter and scrambled in to eat. She ran in with such velocity, she slid past her bowl and out the door. Naruto and Sakura just stared at the door before Wind staggered in. She saw the bowl again and tried to slowly walk to it. She walked sideways and clashed with the counters. She then walked forward and crashed into the fridge.

Naruto and Sakura let out a laugh.

Wind stood back up and charged forward, only to veer to the left and hit the corner of the room.

Sakura walked up and held Wind's face. She then led Wind to the bowl so she could eat. Wind, yipping happily, began to eat. Sakura pat Wind's back before joining Naruto at the table.

All was calm, until there was a sound from the front gate. Naruto stood up and walked to the front door. When he peered outside, he felt anger rise in him.

All along his yard were kunai. They sat all over the place.

By the front gate was Fire and Earth. They were both crouched in a battle stance, tails held up high. Their fur was bristled and their teeth were bared. Before Naruto said anything, Fire snarled at a certain sakura tree. Naruto followed Fire's and Earth's gaze. His sight fell upon a figure up in the blossoms. "Hey you! Get down! Why are you on my property?" Naruto snapped. The figure straighted and said emotionless, " Call off your doggies and I will come down to introduce myself." Naruto glared at him before speaking again. "Fire, Earth, relax. But be on your guard."

Fire and Earth straightened up before sitting, eyes and ears alert.

"That's better." The figure said before dropping down.

He was a ANBU. He sported a red bear mask. "Namikaze-san, I was sent to retrieve an Element for interrogation." The ANBU said as he bowed. Naruto twitched.

"Where is your warrant?" He said, bristling. The ANBU sighed. "I am not required to have one if it may concern the villages safety. So Namikaze-san, let me take one in for interrogation."

"I will not allow it without a warrant!" Naruto shouted, his temper rising. Fire and Earth growled.

Just then, another ANBU appeared. This one had a coyote mask. "Here is a warrant Namikaze-san. It says here that we may choose who we want to interrogate and if you refuse, we will take them by forceful action." Naruto gritted his teeth.

'Master, they attacked when we engaged them. They were acting on defense.' Fire spoke in his mind. Naruto rubbed his temples.

"What is your answer, Namikaze-san?" The bear ANBU asked. Naruto sighed.

"Fine, but I forbid you to take Wind at the moment. She is currently unable to go through interrogations. However, I will accompany you, along with Sakura. We can read their minds. We will know what happens anyway." Naruto said. The ANBU nodded.

"Agreeable." They both said. "We will take the leader first." The coyote said. Fire looked to Naruto for permission.

Then he approached the ANBU. "You must be taken unconscious so our room remains a secret." He turned to Naruto. "Same to you and Hanuro-san." Naruto nodded.

"Will the Hokage be there?"

The ANBU nodded. "Earth will stay and watch Wind. Water will accompany us too." Naruto said.

Naruto told Sakura what was happening before they submitted to the ANBU. When they awoke, both were in a room with the ANBU and the Hokage. Danzou was in the corner watching the window. On the other side of the window sat Fire. He remained a wolf, but he was chained down in the center of the room. Naruto made an angry noise only to be stopped by Tsunade.

"It's the best we could do. Its better than completely constricting him. Now be quiet and listen." She snapped. A masked ANBU sat at a table in front of Fire with papers and a pen.

"Ok Fire-san. Tell us everything. You might have your memory displayed for the observers." Fire nodded and began.

"As we have informed you before, Orochimaru collected us to be test subjects for his new plan. We were randomly chosen out of his hundreds of prisoners to have the natural chakra injected. He put us into bins for the first phase, then into our Element for the second phase. The first part was painful. All the rest of the subjects died. I was the only one to surpass the first stage in the injection. They let me have a few days rest while they tested the others. When they found other vessels for the chakra, they began the next test. We were placed in each of our element. I was place in a room that gradually heated up. Soon, it was so hot that flames appeared. And, I just sat there, calmly watching everything on me burn, in pain. Soon, the pain stopped, and I embraced the fire within. That is how I came to be."

The ANBU nodded for him to continue. Fire started again.

"After all the testing was finished, we were assembled and trained by Orochimaru."

The ANBU raised his head and asked, "What about the power that the sound ninja spoke of? Tell us about the powers instilled in you." Fire shook his furry head.

"I can only tell you my normal power. Water was the one who discovered the power and read up on it. She's the one to ask about all our inhuman powers." Fire said simply.

"Why not you? Your the leader aren't you?" The ANBU snapped.

Fire snickered a little. "No, Water is the one who still clings to humanity. She refuses to tell us what happened to us during the tests. She's carrying that burden herself. She never even speaks of her tests." The ANBU took notes before speaking again. "Since you say you don't know the information we are looking for, will you submit to a memory search?"

Fire nodded.

Back in the observation room, everyone began to get up to enter the interrogation room. Fire smiled warmly at Naruto and Sakura before looking back to the ANBU.

"Ready?" The ANBU asked everyone. When they all nodded and Danzou grunted, the ANBU did some hand signs, putting Fire to sleep.

"Now remember, you will see his memories, but they will not acknowledge you. We will begin." The ANBU spoke before the room swirled into darkness.

Then a scene unfolded.

"Ahah Kabuto. It's going well." A voice hissed. A scream echoed out into the darkness. Banging on metal was heard.

"Orochimaru-sama, he is absorbing the chakra well." Kabuto said. The group inched forward to peek into the metal bin that Orochimaru and Kabuto were observing.

There was Fire, writhing and screaming. His skin was burning red and he was banging on the metal.

"What if he dies at the last minute, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto said as Fire made a horrible welching sound. "Well, we always have more subjects." Orochimaru said charismatically.

Naruto clenched his fists. Fire rolled over and threw up before passing out.

"He lived." Kabuto said as he scribbled on his clipboard.

The scene swirled to another. Fire was chained and lead to a big metal room. "Now Fire, sit here as your test begins." Kabuto said calmly.

"I told you filthy bastards that my name is Aksure! I'm not Fire!" Fire snapped angrily.

Kabuto chuckled. "No, no. You are no longer human. You are now our tool. A tool called Fire." With that, Kabuto shut the iron door and turned the heat on.

The image swirled to a lighter room. "Ah! Fire! Welcome!" Orochimaru smiled as he lead Fire out to a training field. "Now, I will teach you fire jutsu's to serve Sasuke-kun with." Orochimaru chuckled.

The the scene was different. They were in a big black room. In front of the group was a big red seal. The sound of crackling filled the room. The room was hot and the seal was flickering.

"At last!" Danzou said as he stepped forward. "This must be the seal to the hidden power!"

Naruto made a uncomfortable sound. Danzou ignored him, approaching the seal.

"You shouldn't be here." A voice snapped.

The group whirled around to face Fire in human form. His cloak billowed as he glided forward towards the seal.

"This is not my memories. It's dangerous for you here." He said as he blocked the seal from Danzou.

"The hell we are! You conceal this power from us! We will take it!" Danzou snapped, trying to avoid Fire.

"You touch it, we all die!" Fire snapped. Danzou stopped dead.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"This is locked away in my mind. No human was to ever come here. This room is what Orochimaru created for Sasuke to control the power. I however, sealed it all away. Now please leave." Fire begged.

The ANBU looked to Tsunade for a request. Tsunade nodded and the room disappeared. The last thing they saw before they exited the interrogation room was Fire opening his eyes slowly as the unchained him. As soon as they sat back in the observation room, the ANBU lead Water in. They chained her up like Fire and asked her to tell her story.

"I was injected with water chakra, as you know. I am the only one who still clings to humanity, as Fire probably told you. And I dug through all Orochimaru's notes on us. We are not human anymore. When we were injected, we lost our human chakra, and therefore our humanity. We have the power to morph into almost any animal. We can live in our element's environment. I can breathe underwater, Fire can sleep in flames, Wind can become wind itself, and Earth can bond into a life form or a plant. As to our hidden power," Everyone leaned forward. "It was terrible."

The ANBU shook his head violently. "Wait! You have used the power before?" Water nodded. "Orcohimaru tested our power. However, now that we have sealed it, it is possible we could die in the process of using it. Or become extremely sick afterward."

The ABNU spoke quickly. "Tell us of it!" Water flinched and looked down shamefully.

"Why don't you just look for yourself?" She mumbled. The ANBU nodded and motioned for the group to enter. Water didn't even look up to Naruto and Sakura. She had her head bowed when they put her to sleep.

The room swirled and Kabuto and Orochimaru appeared again. Frantic banging could be heard as screaming and crying filled the room.

"Oh dear, she's fretting again." Orochimaru tittered. Kabuto chuckled as a loud scream shot around the room.

"This one is suppose to be the most painful." Kabuto chuckled.

Naruto didn't even think about walking over to look in the bin. He knew what was in it.

A cry and chocking began to sound out from the bin. "I'm afraid she will die. Oh well, bring in another, Kabuto." Orochimaru chuckled.

They both turned away to leave. The choking became gasping. Kabuto stopped and looked back. "Orochimaru-sama, she lived." Orochimaru stopped and looked around surprised.

"She must have a strong will to live. She was in the stage of dieing." He said surprised.

The scene changed into Water, chained up, begin dragged into another room with a big water tank. "Let me go asshole!" She shouted. Kabuto yanked at the chain again.

"Come on Water! It's is time to finish your changing!" Kabuto strained out.

"I am Shieyan! I am not Water! I refuse to help you! You killed my little sister!" Kabuto gave the chain to a muscular man who lifted Water up and tied her to a metal pole.

Water screamed and kicked at the man. The man put his hand on her mouth to finish tieing her up.

She bit his hand. He yelped and slapped her hard across the face. Kabuto chuckled at the sight and used a machine to lift the pole above the tank and drop it in the water.

As it sank, they clearly saw Water struggling, holding her breath. After a few moments, Water quit struggling and remained still. Kabuto waited a few more minutes before draining the tank. Then he opened the door and let the muscle man go in to untie her.

As he finished, Water's eyes snapped open. She punched the man in the neck and ran out of the tank. Kabuto charged forward to subdue her but she lashed out and sent him to the ground. She flipped over guards and began to run down the hall. As if they were running with her, the group floated next to her. She tore down halls and down stairs, defeating guards and obstacles. She came upon a dark figure in one hall. His hair was spiked in the back and his eyes glowed red. Water gasped and tore down a different hallway. She kept running until she saw light at the end of the tunnel. She dodged an attack from an infuriated Kabuto and tore outside.

She reached where some trees were. But as she lept up to escape, Orochimaru appeared and punched her in the stomach. She fell with a crunch to the ground. Kabuto came barreling out and saw Water on the ground. "Kabuto, I thought you could handle a girl with no shinobi training for the testing. You disappoint me." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto, still gasping bowed apologeticly. "Sorry Orochimaru-sama. She played dead and when she was untied she attacked by surprise and escaped."

"Still, you should have been alert." Said a cold voice from behind Kabuto. The group observing gasped.

Saskue Uchiha walked slowly out and stood by Orochimaru and the crumpled body of Water.

"You caused Orochimaru to be distracted from my training. Orochimaru, lets go." Sasuke spat before turning and walking away.

Sakura's heart turned cold. 'He's changed' She thought. After all this time of chasing him to save him, he had turned down an even darker path. Naruto merely watched Sasuke walk away. He wanted to save him from Orochimaru, but now he is rethinking that plan. Sasuke got his power. Sasuke separated the bond he had with him. Sasuke was just an enemy now.

The image swirled around them. The next memory was of just Water. She was shackled to the ground. Orochimaru stood before her with one giant snake.

"Ok Kabuto! Give her the injection!" Orochimaru shouted. Kabuto stuck a needle into Water's arm. She began to struggle. Then she ripped the shackles off the ground. She then had chakra whirling around her in a flowing manner. She was just about to do something with her foot when the image went black.

"What..." All the ninja started to say.

"Memory is blocked out. Either deleted from her mind or sealed away." The ANBU informed them before skipping on to the next memory.

Water was in a dimly lit room burrowing quickly through a cabinet. She ripped out a file and opened it on a desk. She quickly looked around for anyone watching, oblivious that a group was watching from her memory of this. She sifted through papers until she reached a particular page. Everyone gathered around her. The paper read_:_

**_'The Elements are coming along nicely. Orochimaru-sama and myself tested each of the special power we bonded to them to protect Sasuke today. All were above expectations. Fire's body combusted into fire. His body and clothes became fire that is freely used for devastating attacks. We tested it on a small village in the Ice country called Susuide. The village and it's people no longer exist. Earth's body became rock held together by moss and vines. He lost all free will and moved on instinct. We tested him on a circus caravan that happened to pass too close to us. We had trouble disposing of the bodies and getting Earth back under our control. Wind was the hardest to test. Her body became wind itself. She created terrible tornadoes around the Lightning country, and destroyed 5 villages in the process. We also had trouble catching her and getting her back under control. Water was tricky to test. She refused any prodding to jump start the power. She refused to travel to any village, so we had to seal her in a life scroll to transport her. She tried to escape so we shackled her down. After we gave her an injection to start the power, she began to act like the others. It was beautiful. Her body became crystal clear liquid. One swing of her arm caused the ocean next to us have a tsunami and take out a trading rig on the coast. Unfortunately, the tsunami came on land and continued. It took out a big trading town nearby as well. No survivors. She was easy to control afterwords. She realized what she did and broke down at the sight of it. We used genjustu to start up the power for most of the Elements. But it won't activate unless it is their master in danger. Therefore, they won't get in Sasuke's way if he does battle. These are the perfect tools for Sasuke to use to destroy Itachi and his decrepit village hidden in the leaves.'_**

Water snorted and shut the file angrily. Then she grabbed a book of sealing and began to read. She pointed to a seal that was used to seal away reserves of chakra and memories of that chakra. She scribbled the formula down on four pieces of paper before closing the book and leaving.

The image swirled again. All four Elements came into veiw. They looked like normal ninja except each had just a robe tied together by a big purple rope. Before them stood Orochimaru.

"Well now, today was the last day of your training. Tomorrow, you will present your skills for Sasuke-kun. Who will you serve?" Orochimaru bellowed.

"Sasuke-sama is our leader. He will lead us forward. We will honor him with our independent minds, but fight for him with our strength. We are his army, and we are his tools." The Elements said as they bowed. Orochimaru cackled evilly.

"Good. Be here tomorrow at the normal time. Dismissed." Orochimaru left them standing there. Wind turned to Fire.

"I don't want to serve Sasuke. He's nothing but evil. He will force us to kill most likely." She whispered, scared.

"I'll give that thing something to be scared of!" Earth growled.

"Hey, do you all remember the tests on our special powers?" Water asked as she stared off at the door.

"Yeah? Why?" All three answered suspiciously.

"Well, we don't want that happening without our consent right? We want to be able to control when to use it?" Water said again. All three nodded.

"Here." Water said as she handed all of them a paper with the seal scribbled on it.

"What the?" Earth asked.

"Put them on your head and run your chakra though it. Then push you power and the memories of it to the seal. It will put it away so we can unleash it when we want. When we find the Master that we want to protect." Water said quickly. "I have already done it." Earth sighed.

"Water, give up on trying to be human. We won't serve Sasuke, but we are no longer normal. We have too much power. But I don't want to kill again. So, I'll do it."

Wind smiled. "Thanks Water! This is a great idea!"

Fire gave Water a stern look. "You shouldn't have risked getting caught like that! But, I'm glad you did."

With that, they all put the seal to their heads and began to seal away the danger.

The room was dark and there was a simalir seal to Fire's in the center of the room. It was blue and a burbling sound was heard from it. Next to it stood Water. She had her arms crossed and she was leaning on one leg.

"So? Find what you were looking for? I purposely didn't seal that away so anyone could see it if they needed. But don't think I'll let you come in here to test it out." She snapped. Danzou smiled serenely, and it put Naruto on edge.

"Yes, we have seen what we wanted to know. Good day." He said. The ANBU made a sign, and the room faded back to the interrogation room.

"Will that be all Hoakge-sama?" He asked. Tsunade nodded, then turned to Naruto. "I need to speak with you in my office. Sakura too."

"We need to keep them here overnight." The ANBU said quickly to Naruto.

"What? Why? No!" Naruto barked.

"Protocal, Sir." The ANBU answered.

"You can pick them up tomorrow morning."

Naruto growled. Sakura patted him on the shoulder. "It's fine Naruto." She soothed. Then she looked to the ANBU.

"You better take good care of them." She snarled before she left with Naruto and Tsunade. Danzou whispered something into the ANBU's ear before leaving. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

They were planning something.


	8. Outburst!

**Yo! I was thinking about a new story, maybe about Minato and Kushina...just a thought. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Soprana  
**

Naruto and Sakura entered the office with Tsunade and as soon asTsunade sat down, she spoke. "Naruto. Sakura. You were paying attention to their memories right? They are dangerous. Now, Danzou has possession of them by law for a night. This is serious. He could try to break the seals and use them on rival villages. I'm second guessing myself for letting them in the village." Naruto frowned.

"Granny, they have helped us many times without this power. They have ensured many ninja's safety and success of the missions. They have control over the seal. They aren't dangerous!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura nodded in agreement. Tsuande sighed. "I know, and I trust them. But not Danzou..."

Water and Fire were placed in a large white domed room. It subdued chakra and it was dead silent. Water moved nervously. Then a voice came over an intercom.

"You will be under surveillance until tomorrow morning. After that, you can leave." It said. Fire snorted.

"Why did Master put us here?" He growled.

"He didn't. It's the law that they keep us here after interrogation." Water said as she paced the room. A loud hissing sound emitted from the room. Fire and Water looked up to see a plexiglass drop down and seal off half of the room. Then Danzou and two ANBU guards entered and sat at a table on the other side.

"What do you want?" Fire snapped. Danzou chuckled darkly.

"You should respect me better. I'm on the council." He said.

"I only respect Master and his friends. And the Hokage." Water snapped back. Danzou stopped laughing.

"You respect weaklings! I am the power of the village!." He roared. Water and Fire snorted.

"You have no power. Just groupies to guard you." Fire laughed.

Danzou slammed his hands on the table. "Fools! I will destroy you with ease!" The ANBU made hand signs and the room went black. Fire was by his seal again.

'Why here?' Fire thought as he guarded the seal. After a few moments, Danzou appeared. Fire snarled and got in a battle stance. Danzou merely chuckled.

"I already took care of the girl. She was to worried about guarding the pathway to your mind. I will see this power now." Danzou laughed maniacally before fading.

'Shit' Fire thought as he pulled himself out of his mind.

There was Water, on the ground clutching her head. Danzou and the ANBU were standing behind the glass watching her.

He had to stop this. He shook Water. No use.

She was changing quickly. Her legs and arms were now liquid. She yelped in pain.

Fire looked franticly around. This room compressed chakra. Her mass chakra was being crushed back in her body, causing extreme pain.

"Stop this!" Fire yelled at Danzou. "You don't know what your getting into!" Danzou laughed.

"Oh I do. Now. Give us your power, or we will gladly observe hers." Danzou said calmly. Fire looked down.

"I...I can't!" Fire cried out helplessly.

"Then we will enjoy this show." Danzou said as they left to the observing room. The glass lifted and the room was filled with Water's painful gasps.

Fire kicked himself mentally, trying to come up with a plan. Then an idea came to him. It was like Sakura-san's medical ninjutsu, but different.

Fire began to absorb Water's haywire chakra and burned it with his own. Water was changing back, but she grew a fever from the method.

After he had completed his task, Water was sweating and shivering, and he was exasperated. Knowing Danzou was watching and might try something else, Fire pulled the unconscious Water to a corner of the room and layed down with her.

'This Danzou guy was just asking for trouble.' Fire thought. They where stuck here until tomorrow morning without Master. Things couldn't get worse.

When Naruto and Sakura walked through the doors, they were immediately greeted by Earth. Wind had crashed after the morphine left her system. Earth looked behind them. "Where is Fire and Water?" He asked. Naruto sighed.

"They are being held at ANBU headquarters by the law. They'll be back in the morning." Sakura answered in place of Naruto. Earth looked shocked.

"Really? That's bad! Is there anyway we could get them out today?" Earth asked Sakura. Sakura shook her head somberly. "What ever the ANBU have planned, they will act out while they legally have Water and Fire. We just have to hope they can hold out." Naruto said finally before walking to the kitchen.

Fire was having a hell of a time fighting off mind attacks from the ANBU. He was fighting in his mind and fighting in Water's mind. Danzou had almost succeeded once, but was foiled at the last moment.

After hours of nonstop battle, the ANBU pulled back, and Fire got some well needed rest. Around thirty minutes later, a slot opened, and a piece of raw meat was tossed into the room.

The stench soon filled the room, and Fire began to realize his hunger. He got up and inched slowly to the meat. Ever so slowly, keeping his eyes locked on the window to the observation room, he sniffed it.

It smelled sweet, but something was wrong about this meat. He backed up and glared at the window.

"What's wrong creature? Don't like your meal?" Danzou chuckled over the intercom. Fire snorted in disgust.

"Something is wrong with this meat! What did you put in it!" Fire cried out accusingly. Danzou laughed again.

"I guess there is no tricking your nose, monster. We didn't do anything to it. It's just meat we pulled off a dead prisoner." Danzou said. Fire gagged and backed up farther from the meat.

"I am no cannibal! What is wrong with you?" Fire snapped. Danzou laughed harder.

"You are not human! So it is not cannibalism! Feast on it like the monster you are!" He bellowed.

"Up yours." Fire snapped.

"Sir, shall we give them the raw pork now?" One ANBU asked Danzou. Danzou sighed and nodded. Then he said, "I'll give them a break now, but I will prove they are beasts and are to be controlled. I will take them from the Kyuubi brat and use them to my own advantage."

Fire sniffed the new meat and identified it as pork. He picked it up and brought it over to were Water still layed. He pulled it in half and was about to eat it when he realized something.

'I'm playing right into Danzou's hands by eating raw meat without a thought.' Fire had no problem eating raw meat, his interior body heat cooks the meat before it even reaches the stomach. Water, however, would be at risk for bacteria and such things. He quickly swallowed his piece before placing his paw on the other. Ignoring the pain, he forced his chakra into the meat and let it be pushed back to his body. This gradually heated up the meat and cooked it. He then pushed it to Water's snout in hopes it would waken her. It didn't.

Fire nosed Water and woke her up. "Water, you need to eat. They'll probably attack again." He coaxed gently. Water looked at Fire for a moment before devouring the meat. She then fell back asleep. 'She still has a fever and she's weakened.' Fire thought. He leaned down and nuzzled her before looking back at the window where Danzou sat. His eyes burned with anger and perhaps, hate. Danzou chuckled and waited. Waited for the perfect time to attack.

Water began to shiver. Her fever was rising with no way to calm it. Fire was panicking now. He had nothing to help. No water to give her, no medicine, no Sakura-san to help, no Master to save them, they had nothing but this man who caused this. 'I will not bend to his will and wants.' Fire thought defiantly. 'I'd rather die than serve this man.'

The glass dropped down and the door on the opposite side opened. Danzou walked in. His ANBU stayed outside. Fire let a low growl echo deep in his throat. Danzou stopped, standing directly in front of the glass.

"I hope you enjoyed your workout and meal. Now the real fun begins." Danzou chimed darkly. Fire just glared at Danzou.

"How would you like to serve the ANBU? Serve Konoha?" Danzou asked. Fire was silent. "Would you still serve Konoha if the Kyuubi brat left?"

Fire snarled.

"Master is not the Kyuubi, nor is he a brat! No. I won't serve _anyone_ but Master!" He growled, standing and walking to the middle of the room.

Danzou tittered. "Not the answer I was looking for."

Fire snorted.

Danzou smiled. 'Time to hit a sensitive spot.'

Danzou sighed. "Well, I guess I'll take that bitch and force her to serve me. I'm sure she will be loyal to Konoha after we wipe her mind." Fire's hair bristled. His teeth bared.

"You will not harm anyone in my family!" He snarled. Danzou chuckled.

"Well now. Your highly unstable. A threat to Konoha no doubt. Perhaps I should kill the Kyuubi brat in front of you. How will you react?" Danzou teased and Fire was brought to boiling point. 'The final kicker.' Danzou thought as he casted a genjustu.

There Fire was, the Namikaze household burning in front him. Sakura-san was slumped against the wall, her blood splattered everywhere. The other Elements lay scattered, dead all over the lawn. Wind's head dangled lifelessly off the porch. Earth was barely recognizable under a bush. Water layed mutilated in the grass. There was Danzou, back to the wreckage, standing over a gasping Naruto, blade in hand. Danzou looked up slowly to Fire, smiling. "No Stop!" Fire began. Danzou plunged the blade into Naruto's chest and Naruto gave his last breath.

"_**NO!**_" Fire cried out in pure rage. Danzou's genjustu was blasted apart by the raging chakra that forced it's way out of Fire. Danzou, even behind the protective glass, staggered back. The scalding hot chakra made a hiss as it rushed out and lunged at the glass.

Fire opened his mouth only to let out a demonic roar. Flames burst from his body and covered him. He morphed to human, but it was different. His hands stayed flaming. His eyes flickered like the fire he was becoming.

Danzou tried to call out for assistance, but the chakra that had leaked through made his breath catch. He grabbed his throat, choking. Fire walked up to he glass and touched it.

The strong glass melted away.

The full force of the foul chakra hit Danzou's senses. The heat made him begin to sweat, and his skin began to burn.

He staggered and tried to run, only to be blocked by a flame in front of the door. He turned to see Fire looking down on him. Fire's hand moved up to Danzou. Danzou clenched his eyes shut.

'It's the end of me.' He thought franticly.

In Fire's mind, all was burning.

Fire watched as his seal crackled and glowed. The room was nothing but flames.

'Release me Fire! Release the other part of you! Release what Orochimaru gave to you!' The seal commanded. Fire looked fearfully up at the seal. It began pulsating to the heat.

Fire reached up to touch the seal, only to be stopped by Water's grasp.

Well a figment of Water. She looked normal, apart from her being see through and it was half of her body. Fire looked at her stunned.

"Water? How...?" Fire began. Water shushed him with her finger before snapping her fingers.

They suddenly appeared in a scenic place. Mountains were in the distance. Then a forest. Next to them was a waterfall and a spring. "Where?" Fire began.

"Holy crap Fire! Chill out and let me explain!" Water laughed as she sat down. Fire sat too.

"We are in my mind, or rather, my dream right now. This is my unconscious. You have one too, remember?" She said. Fire thought for a moment before nodding.

"Well, this is mine. Your mind is on fire right now, literally! What the heck happened? Your seal is actually talking to you." She said again. Fire looked down angrily.

"That Danzou bastard did a genjustu and showed me the death of everyone, including Master." He growled.

"And you let him get to you dummy!" Water snapped.

Fire growled back. "That man threatened all of us and Master! I will not let him get away with it!"

Water sighed. Then she calmly said, "And your giving him what he wants. You lose control and attack, he gets his proof. We get taken away from Master and executed or controlled. We become tools again."

Fire stopped growling and thought about it.

"Get that now, hothead?" Water said. Fire tensed in anger.

"I was protecting everyone!" Fire snarled at Water. Water raised her eyebrow.

"Protecting us from a genjustu? Oh my!" Water said back sarcastically. Fire snarled as he stood back up.

"You wouldn't understand! You don't care about any responsibility!" He hissed. Water sighed.

"The seal is weak because you can't accept the fact that it was just a harmless genjustsu to cause you to lose control. Calm down and the seal will go back to normal. The reason your agitated like this is because of the poison-like chakra behind it! Please Fire! Clam down!" Water pleaded. Fire looked away, fuming. "I'll...I'll think about it." Fire forced out. Water snorted as she stood up.

"Well, hurry up please. Your chakra is burning me as we speak." Water snapped before snapping her fingers.

Fire was back in his mind. 'Welcome back Fire! Now, release my power and save your home and Master!' The seal cooed darkly. Fire looked at it for a moment.

"No." He said. The seal hissed.

'Fire, release me now! Kill this Danzou! Show him the power he wanted to see!' The seal roared.

"No. You are not necessary." Fire muttered as the room faded.

'Fire! Come back! Now! NO!' was the seal's last words before it shrank and stopped glowing. The room's flames died away.

Danzou cautiously opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him. Fire, with no flames on him what so ever, His eyes didn't burn. The chakra was gone.

Fire had his hand out and his finger pointed up close to his face. Fire smired and wagged his finger in Danzou's face.

"You have no right to see my power, nor feel it. I am not a monster, see? I can control myself thanks. No help from you." With that, Fire turned around and walked away, leaving a stunned Danzou by the now flame less door.

As soon as morning broke over Konoha, Naruto was up and getting ready. Sakura, who had jumped in the bed with Naruto because Water was absent, looked groggily up at him.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to pick up Fire and Water. Want to come along?" Naruto spoke before she could ask.

"Shannaro!" She shouted as she hurdled out of bed. Earth and Wind tagged along too.

Walking down the streets of Konoha, all of them had smiles on their faces, but worried thoughts within.

When they reached the building, it was guarded with the normal ANBU. When they saw Naruto, the snapped up and addressed him.

"Namikaze-san! You are to report to room twelve! The Hokage is waiting for you there!" The shouted. Naruto looked at Sakura with a worried look.

As they walked into room twelve, they saw Danzou, the Hokage, and some ANBU standing by the window.

"What's going on Granny?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked at him with glee in her eyes. Danzou had a grim, grouchy face.

"Danzou tried to provoke Fire and resorted to illegal motives." Tsunade said. Earth made a noise and Wind glowered at Danzou. "We were watching the video surveillance. Come see." Tsunade beckoned them over.

They scrupled over and watched everything.

Afterwords, Naruto was in awe. Sakura was shaking her head. Earth and Wind were staring daggers at Danzou.

"Have you learned anything, Danzou?" Tsunade barked. Danzou grinned evilly.

"I just proved them to be mindless monsters who need to be controlled. Fire was so close to killing me. Hokage, if you won't take action, I will." Naruto scowled at Danzou, along with Sakura and the others.

"Well, Fire nearly handed his ass to him so I'm fine." Earth said finally. Danzou gave Earth a angry stare. "You just have a thick wool over your eyes. A very thick wool." Wind said glaring at Danzou.

"I'll let you deal with him Granny. I'll be too rough with the old geezer." Naruto said bitterly. "I'm taking Fire and Water home, so let them out." Naruto continued. Tsunade nodded to the ANBU to unlock the door.

"What? NO! You can't let that monster back on the streets! He's dangerous!" Danzou shouted out.

"The only one who caused him to do that was you!" Sakura snapped at him. Naruto, Tsunade, and Danzou looked at her surprised. "What?" She said. Tsunade laughed before shooing them away.

Fire raised his head off of Water's back when the door opened. He let out a warning growl.

He wasn't tired, he could still fight. Water whined and snuggled closer, still shivering from fever.

When an ANBU entered, Fire snarled, his teeth bared and his ears laid back. He glared daggers at the ANBU until another figure entered. Fire's eyes widened.

"Earth?" Fire asked. Earth looked at both of them worried.

"Geez Fire, you look terrible. Water is worse!" Earth said as he walked over to examine them. Wind popped through the door and gasped.

"Fire! You look terrible!" She exclaimed as she hurried over.

"Thanks." Fire muttered.

"She doesn't look so good Fire." Earth said as he nosed at Water. "Yeah, that crazy man caused all of this. He tried to tamper with her seal. Had to burn the haywire chakra with my own. Caused a fever." Fire growled angrily.

Sakura and Naruto entered the room to find Wind and Earth crowed around a tired and sickly looking Fire and Water. Naruto's heart sank.

This was terrible. They looked worse that in the surveillance.

Sakura rushed forward and began to check up on them. After she cleared them, Naruto walked forward and picked up a still unconscious Water. Fire stood up slowly before following everyone out. Upon passing the room, Fire glanced and caught sight of Danzou looking at him. Fire sent him a menacing stare before continuing past.

When they arrived back at the household, Naruto layed Water on her pile of blankets and covered her up. Sakura had giggled at Naruto's gentleness, only to get a very confused look from Naruto.

Fire clambered into the fireplace and was out like a light. Sakura stood staring at the exasuted Fire snoring in the fire place.

"Something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, appearing behind her and putting his arms around her.

He put his face to her hair and sniffed. She smelled of strawberries. He loved it.

"Hm, It's just I've never heard Fire snore. He must be so tired after what he's been through." Sakura said quietly. Naruto looked at Fire and sighed.

"Some people just don't understand others who are different. I had to prove my worth. I guess the Elements have to do the same." Naruto said quietly. Sakura turned around and looked at Naruto. She put her hands on his cheeks and smiled warmly.

"Naruto, you have come so far. You overcame my horrible taunts and the villagers too. You saved us so many times. You have proved yourself. If you believe in the Elements, everyone will too." Sakura said smiling. Naruto chuckled lightly and moved closer to her. Then his smile faded.

"Do you think about Sasuke still?" Naruto said seriously. Sakura looked at him for a moment before slapping him in the head.

"Baka!" She shouted.

"So that's a yes?" Naruto asked tentatively. Sakura sighed and moved even closer.

"Naruto, I gave up Sasuke a long time ago. He's a criminal who feels nothing for his old friends. I've moved on and realized what I missed. I have you, your all I need." She whispered. Naruto laughed.

"That was cheesy, but I liked it." He whispered back. The kissing that followed left them out of breath.

Later, Sakura took Wind with her to the training grounds and Naruto began working on justus that is father left in scrolls with Earth by his side.

'Sasuke.' Naruto thought 'What are you doing now?'

The wind picked up around the area. It wallowed over Sasuke Uchiha's jet black hair. Dirt and soot danced in the air around him. He was bleeding and bruised badly. Below him, lied a dead Uchiha Itachi.

The triumphant pride that filled him was elating. It was a high unlike any other. To kill his brother. But it was painful. Before he died, Itachi informed him of his mission from the council. On his orders to kill his family. How he couldn't kill Sasuke. Sasuke's mind was in overdrive. He ignored Karin asking him to go now. The rest of team hawk had died in the battle, but they did not matter. He had accomplished his goal.

Now, he wanted revenge on Konoha. His old home. But was it true? Itachi could have lied. But, why would he lie on his deathbed? Yes, it was the truth, and now, everyone in Konoha must die. The filthy cockroaches have been peaceful for way too long. After Konoha, he will take the fire country. Yes, he will cause pain throughout the world! Sasuke chuckled insanely before commanding Karin to heal him.

First, he needed someone to help him.


	9. Naruto's mission

**Yet another chapter. Have a nice day!**

**Soprana  
**

Naruto was vigorously training with a new justu he found in his father's side notes. Earth was lazing under a nearby bush, watching Naruto practice. Naruto suddenly stopped and looked at Earth.

"What was that?" He asked. Earth looked at him confused.

"What was...what?" Earth said. Naruto turned and walked to the house and looked in the kitchen. Water was sitting up, her eyes wide as she looked up at Naruto.

"What's wrong Water?" Naruto asked as he kneeled in front of her. She looked at him, scared.

"Master...are you...do you...are you... friends...with...with...Sasuke?" She studdered. Naruto looked down and sighed. "He was my teammate. Mine and Sakura's teammate." He said. Water and Earth's faces filled with fear. "I'm sorry Master." Water said. Naruto looked up at her quizzically.

"Why?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I...I had a dream of you... and Sasuke when you were younger. You...you were at this giant valley. There was two giant statues there." Naruto felt cold. The Valley of the End.

"And, then I saw you both there again, but you were older." Water whispered fearfully. Naruto watched her for a moment. "Sorry Master." Water said again. "Why?" Naruto asked again. Water gulped. "I woke up before anything happened. It's just...Sasuke scares me." Water said ashamed.

Naruto smiled and pet Water. "I can understand why. I saw your memory of him. Come to think of it, he kinda scares me too." Naruto said as he scratched behind Water's ear. "I'm worried about you and Sakura-san, Master." Water whined. Earth nodded in agreement. Naruto laughed.

"I can handle myself, and if not, if you all are by my side, I can't lose!" Naruto said. Water and Earth smiled happily.

"Hey Master?" Earth said suddenly. "I had a dream of you kicking Sasuke's ass, can I get petted too?" Naruto laughed and reached out with his other hand and pet Earth too.

"I am so glad I met you all." Naruto chuckled. "I don't know what would have happened if I never met you all." Earth grinned. "Aw Master. Thanks!"

"And we don't know what we would do without you Master." Fire said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, glad your up. Now I can inform you of our next mission." Naruto said as he stood up. Fire tilted his head. "So soon Master?" He asked. Naruto nodded. Fire sighed and followed Naruto out.

Naruto sat in his chair in his library. The towers of shelves seemed to go on forever. Fire sat on a pillow located on the ground. Naruto leaned forward and folded his hands and looked at Fire seriously. "Fire, we have an infiltration mission and, if it comes to it, an encounter mission. We are to infiltrate a growing power in the Mountain country, a few days away. If it comes to it, we will encounter enemy's." Fire grinned. "So it's the best kind of mission." He said humorously. Naruto let his mouth curve upward for a second before returning to his grim, serious look.

"Yea, but, we will most likely meet an unwanted man there." Naruto said quietly. Fire just stared. "Kabuto?" Naruto nodded slowly. The silence ruled the library with an iron fist, until Naruto spoke again. "He is trying to create an army. With Sasuke and Orochimaru gone, he can come out from behind the curtains and take over. That is why we must stop him now. We leave tomorrow in the early morning. This is an S-rank mission that Granny assigned me. If it's successful, I get promoted to jounin. I get to skip the chuunin rank." Fire raised his eyebrow.

"I never understood what these ranks meant but, if its that important to you Master, than you have my help." Fire said.

Upon returning from the vast library, Naruto met Sakura in the kitchen with Water and Wind. Sakura was busy making a bowl of miso. She smiled warmly at Naruto before returning to her soup.

Naruto sat next to her at the table and watched her. After a few moments of silence Naruto got up the nerve to speak. "Sakura-chan, I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow. I will probably be gone for two weeks." Sakura stopped eating and looked at him.

"Ok, but what mission can a genin like you take without me going for that long?" She mumbled before taking another bite. Naruto fished in his brain for some good words. "Ah, it's an S-rank mission...one that will promote me immediately to jounin." He said quickly.

Sakura dropped her spoon in her bowl and slowly turned her head to him. Naruto prepared for the worst blow her fists could dish out. "But...will you be back in time for the festival in a month?" She asked. Naruto looked at her, stunned. "You...your not worried?" Naruto stuttered. Sakura shook her head. "No, I know your strong enough to complete this mission." Sakura laughed. "When do you leave?" Naruto smiled slightly. "Tomorrow." "So soon!" Sakura shouted in surprise. Naruto nodded sheepishly. Sakura sighed before continuing to eat.

'Well, that could have been bad.' Naruto thought.

That night, Sakura and Naruto went out to Ichiraku's and walked in the park before retuning home to get a good nights rest. And in the morning, Naruto and Fire departed.

"Gah! My feet hurt! Yeowch!" Naruto screeched somewhere in the Rice country. Fire sighed and looked up at him.

"Master, for the 67th time...We can stop to rest." He assured Naruto.

"No! No!" Naruto gasped as he took a tender step. "I can keep going!" Fire rolled his eyes.

"Well Master, I never thought you'd be such a slow poke."Fire teased and Naruto's eyes gleamed.

"Hey hey Fire, don't look now, but your the slow poke!" Naruto laughed. Fire turned to ask Naruto why, but found the spot that Naruto was in vacant. Frantically, Fire searched for Naruto.

"Hey Fire! Hurry up!" Naruto's voice called from a distance ahead. 'No Way.' Fire thought as he sprinted and found Naruto half a mile ahead.

"Master! What the heck!" Fire bellowed. Naruto laughed.

"It's called the Hiraishin. It was my father's justu. I just teleported here, no walking." Fire gave a disgruntled snort.

"Cheater." he muttered. Naruto chuckled and with a poof, he was gone. 'Better pick up your ass and run Fire, at this rate, I'll be there by nightfall.' Naruto's voice rang in Fire's mind. "Damn." Fire growled as he sprinted forward to play catch up.

Sakura sighed as she roamed the busy streets of Konoha. Water and Wind diligently followed her heels. Ino had just separated herself to chase after this 'cute' merchant man from the Wind country.

"That pig needs to relax." She muttered. She swung her shopping bag irritably. She felt her kimono she had just bought slap against her as she huffed down the street. She glanced up to the Hokage monument. For a brief moment, she felt a dark chakra surge as she looked at a dark figure on the head of the Sandime hokage. Within an instant, the figure, and the chakra was gone. Sakura shook her head and cursed herself for imagining things. She could have sworn the figure looked like an older Sasuke, but that was ridiculous. Wind looked up to Sakura. "Is something bothering you Sakura-san?" She asked. Sakura jumped out of her thoughts.

"What? No. Why?" She blubbered.

"You stopped walking and your just standing in the middle of the street." Wind replied. Sakura looked around. She had stopped and was blankly staring at the monument.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry, lets go." She giggled at herself and continued on.

By nightfall, Naruto and Fire reached the point that they would set up camp. The had made it in record time. The travel time of six days was just cut in half. They were only three days away. One if they used the same technique as today. Fire was panting from chasing Naruto. Every time he caught up, Naruto was gone again. "Ok Fire. Let's hit the hay for some sleep. We have another day of traveling tomorrow. And then our mission begins." Naruto said triumphantly before clambering in his sleeping bag. Fire groaned and curled up next to Naruto.

Sakura had just dressed herself after a shower when a loud explosion was heard. Startled, she rushed to the window. To her horror, the Hokage tower was in ruins.

"Water, Wind, Earth! With me Now!" Sakura bellowed as she quickly strapped her shinobi weapons to her. She wore shorts and a normal shirt but her weapons clipped easily to her. She flew out of the door with the Elements on her heels. She arrived on the scene first. Not even the Hokage's ANBU guard were there. This was odd. She scanned the area and saw a pile of unconscious ANBU. Sakura looked up to the remains and her heart stopped for a second. Tsunade-shisou was battling the familiar figure from earlier. It had spiking black hair and glowing red eyes.

'Sasuke.' Sakura's mind sputtered out. She began to run to aid Tsunade, leaving the Elements assisting the ANBU.

"Your death is now." Sasuke said coldly as he pushed his chakra to his katanas. Tsunade grinned charismatically. "I think your wrong on that one." She said.

Sasuke felt a chakra behind him and dodged as Sakura crashed down and made the concrete below shatter. Sasuke stared as he saw what could have happened to him. Sakura slowly stood up and turned to him.

"Long time no see, Sasuke." Sakura chuckled out, tighting her gloves in the process. Sasuke smirked.

"So Sakura. Your not that weakling from my childhood anyone. Now your a annoying whelp who I need to dispose of. What happened to your adoration of me?" Sasuke cackled.

Sakura just chuckled. "Oh Sasuke, Your the same as always. As for my adoration, it died. I killed it, just like I'm going to kill you now!" She rocketed towards him, chakra forming a shield and her hands becoming chakra scalpels. Sasuke quickly dodged, only to be blasted with skin slicing wind. He flew into a neighboring building.

"Nice, Wind!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke staggered up and saw Wind, Water, and Earth circled around Sakura and Tsunade. His eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly hid it. "Aren't those...?" Sasuke began.

"The Elements? Yeah. Now Sasuke, give up. Or we will beat you to a pulp." Saukra interrupted. Sasuke chuckled.

"My my Sakura, what a malicious attitude. You could probably match my hatred if you wanted. Why don't you join me? You won't have to endure that idiot any longer." Sasuke tempted. Sakura's anger rised.

"I'm not like you Sasuke. Naruto is a better person than you. Don't you dare insult him, or I will kill you without mercy." Sakura snapped as the Elements growled. Sasuke was silent for a moment before breaking into insane laughter.

"You...You...You _love_ the dobe...don't you!" Sasuke said in between laughter. Sakura clenched her fists. Sasuke pulled himself under control again before saying, "Well then, I will enjoy killing you slowly. Then when I meet the dobe again, I can replay it for him. I will watch him _suffer!_"

Sakura hissed and launched herself at Sasuke. Sasuke was prepared and slashed at her with his katana.

Water saw this and lunged in between them. She shoved Sakura off course and took the blow from Sasuke's blade. Sakura landed and rocketed towards an unsuspecting Sasuke. Before he realized he slashed the wrong person, Sakura was upon him. As he turned to look, Sakura punched him with her full force in the jaw.

The crack of his bones was heard through out the area. Before the force sent him rocketing, Sakura hit him with the other fist in the ribs. The crack echoed as he soared away at blinding speeds. Sakura smirked at her handy work before turning to examine Water.

She had a long gash going from her shoulder to her hind leg. Sakura quickly healed it. The skin repaired, but the hair was still missing. Sakura then turned to see Sasuke on the next roof top. His jaw hung at a sicking angle and he clutched his side. Blood poured from his side as he glared with hatred towards Sakura.

Sakura rasied her head high and shouted, "Oi Sasuke! Come back when you don't look so messed up and you learn the value of the mercy I just showed you!" She snapped. Sasuke made a bunch of sounds that translated to

'I will kill you for this Sakura! I will destroy Konoha! It is my dream! I will torture you in front of the dobe! Your cries of pain will hurt him even more! I will kill everyone!' in Sakura's mind. And with that, he was gone.

Sakura looked down and saw a crowd of shinobi ready for battle.

"Way to be late!" Tsunade bellowed. "ANBU! Pursue him! Kakashi! Find my papers! Yamato! Fix my tower! Shizune! _Get my sake NOW!"_ Everyone began scrabbling around. Sakura huffed and sat on the rooftop.

This shit was going to take forever.


	10. Jounin and ANBU

**Yay! Chapter ten! Time to celebrate! *zzzzzz***

**Enjoy!**

**Soprana  
**

Naruto opened his eyes to darkness. He heard Fire still sleeping beside him. He had just awoken from snoozing when he felt a jolt of fear. He couldn't explain it but, he felt like something was about to happen. Fire sensed he was awake and opened his eyes. "Fire, its time to move out." Naruto said quietly as the sun barely became visible on the horizon. "Yes Master." Fire replied.

They were soon off. They were approximately three hours from the point of interception. Naruto pondered his tactics along the way.

They soon encountered rouge ninjas along the way. They were obviously in cahoots with Kabuto. All of them sported cursed marks. Naruto cursed.

Kabuto was getting around and building an army, genetically and old style. This might get a little tight. Naruto started running through plans in his head and Fire critiqued them. Eventually, they settled on a plan...a very humiliating plan.

They both henged into women and passed under the radar. It wasn't until they got to the camp when they encountered the problems.

"Oi! What do you think your doing? Get out!" A very large guard bellowed at the henged Naruto and Fire.

"We are here for...for..." Naruto stuttered.

"Doesn't matter where or why! Get out!" The guard snapped.

'Master! Quick!' Fire shrieked in his mind. Naruto quickly struck the guard's neck and knocked him out.

"Well, That was classy." Naruto and Fire whirled around and saw Kabuto.

No one was around but them, and the KO ed guard.

"Namikaze Naruto, I have been expecting you. Not the entrance I was expecting, but, it will do. Welcome Fire. Pity you just missed our pest hunt but I'm sure we can have another just for you." Kabuto chuckled. Naruto growled.

"Enough! What are you planning?" Naruto bellowed. Kabuto laughed. "Well now! Why don't you try to force it out of me?"

Naruto hissed and lunged at Kabuto. Kabuto grasped Naruto's fist and flung him at a tree which he gracefully landed on. Fire charged at Kabuto, only to get bound by a snake. Kabuto flew at Naruto to attack. Naruto formed a rasengan and thrusted it forward.

Kabuto lashed out a snake to a nearby tree and pulled himself out of the way. Naruto quickly followed and failed to see Kabuto's evil grin. Naruto reached out and found a snake latched onto his lower arm. The snake grinned and bit down on Naruto's arm.

The pain was excruciating. Kabuto seized his opportunity and tried to attack. Fire managed to get free and block his attack. By the time Kabuto cleared Fire out of the way, Naruto was in sage mode and forming a wind rasengan.

Kabuto tried to run but found his legs held by Fire. The rasengan hit it's mark, and Kabuto was sent spiraling backwards. Naruto formed another and waited for the smoke to clear.

Kabuto's skin was missing. What was left was a young version of himself grinning. Naruto chucked the rasengan again. Kabuto lept up and flew over it.

"Losing your touch eh, Namikaze? The poison making you lose your aim? What a pity." Kabuto chimed as he rocketed to Naruto.

Before Naruto could react, Kabuto chakra scalped his arm.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he staggered back. Kabuto advanced, smirking.

Naruto leaped up and formed a rasengan with his left. The form was a bit wiggly, but it formed alright. Fire leapt forward and anchored Kabuto down. Naruto soared down and plunged it into Kabuto's chest.

Kabuto was down and out before it happened. Chakra covered kunai's burst from Kabuto's body.

Some missed. Some struck.

All and all, Naruto was propelled back as Kabuto crashed backwards. The last thing Naruto saw was Kabuto being carried away by his minions and Fire ripping kunai's out of his body to aid him. Then, all was dark.

Fire was panicking. Master was out cold and they were still stuck in enemy territory, even if they just kicked Kabuto's butt.

Kabuto was yelling on how he regretted creating the Elements and how he regretted letting Naruto live. Fire began to morph. His arms became wings, his feet became claws. Rustic red feathers sprouted everywhere. A beak formed on Fire's face.

Fire spread his wings and annihilated neighboring trees. Each wing reached out about 36 feet. Fire gently scooped Naruto up in his claws and pushed off. All anyone saw was a giant hawk taking flight before a gust of wind blew them over.

Fire flapped his wings furiously to get to Konoha faster. He glanced down and fear washed over him. Naruto was thin, abnormally thin. He had lines under his eyes and his hair wasn't shining like usual. 'Oh please let Sakura-san or Hokage-sama be on duty!' Fire thought.

Sakura sighed loudly. No patients today. She sped through all the visitors today so now she was bored. Water was making paper soggy wet, then dry again on the floor below. Sakura swung her feet casually. Little did they know, Fire was making a spectacular landing on the roof and carrying Naruto down to the ER. Luckily, Tsuande was there. Sakura wouldn't be bored for long.

The buzzer rang and Sakura lept up. She flew down the hall and tore left. She ran top speed to the room with the light blinking and barged in. There was Naruto, lieing on the bed with Tsunade leaning over him. Sakura's brain shut down momentarily. "Way wha whe eh?" She blubbered. "Shut up and help me!" Tsunade barked. Sakura squeaked and scurried over. Naruto looked horrible. The poison's effect was showing. Less than when Fire brought him in, but it was still bad.

After hours of work, Sakura created an antidote. After administering it, Naruto immediately returned to normal.

When he awoke, he was greeted with a slap across the face.

"Gah! Sakura-chan! What the hell?" Naruto shouted.

"You Baka! Don't scare me like that again! You nearly died!" Sakura screeched back.

"Seesh, I didn't die so it's ok." Naruto soothed.

"No! Its not! I have to sweep the floor with Sasuke's face and then you come back all skeleton style! I can't handle it!" Sakura wailed. Naruto's eyes widened. "What? Sa...Sasuke was...was...here?" Sakura nodded slowly. Naruto's brows furrowed.

"He did something didn't he?" Naruto said again. Sakura sighed.

"He was trying to assassinate Tsunade-shishou. The Hokage tower is all new." Naruto's clenched his fists.

"And? What else?" He forced out as he attempted to calm himself.

"He...he...ah...he was surprised at my strength. He almost had me once, but Water saved me and I broke his jaw and three ribs." Sakura rushed out.

Naruto glared at her, knowing there was more.

"Well...he...kinda...well...he swore he will destroy Konoha and kill everyone. He also threatened to kill me slowly and...and replay it...to...to you." Sakura finished. Naruto's eyes widened again.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him before that happens. _Any of it!_" Naruto snapped. Sakura just stared at him.

"Naru..." She began.

"Sakura-chan, you are the most precious person to me! I won't let him touch you. _Never._" Sakura sighed. She knew she had lost.

There was a groan from under the bed. Curious, Sakura bent down and looked.

Fire was huddled under the bed. Sakura was just about to speak, but Fire beat her to it.

"I failed Master on this mission and now he's all angry. I deserve to be painted pink and forced to guard the gates." Fire mumbled. Sakura burst out laughing.

"Fire...If it wasn't for you...this Baka wouldn't have made it home. You did your job of saving him!" She said. Fire smiled but remained under the bed. Sakura stood and smiled at Naruto.

"You'll be able to go home tomorrow. So get some rest. Tsunade-shishou and Kakashi-sensei are coming by soon to talk to you in private. See you tomorrow, Baka!" Sakura said before winking at him. Then she and Water were gone.

Naruto let out a long sigh. "Fire, come out." Fire hesitated before crawling out from under the bed, tail tucked between his legs, his face apologetic.

"Fire, I want to thank you for saving my sorry butt. Without you, I would probably still be trapped in enemy territory." Naruto said quietly. Fire bowed. "Thank you Master."

For hours, Naruto and Fire sat in that hospital room, doing nothing. When Tsunade and Kakashi finally entered, Naruto was abuzz.

"Naruto!" Tsunade barked as she sat down next to Kakashi. Naruto flinched.

"Yes Granny?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"Did you complete your mission of getting intel on Kabuto and his army?" She asked.

"Yeah yeah. The army is around 350 strong, most are cursed marked. Some he created genetically. Kabuto also has changed. His skin looks like a snakes but if attacked hard enough, it reveals his old self." Kakashi looked surprised.

"So, you did attack him." He spoke. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Hehe, yeah."

Tsuande shook her head. "Well Naruto. Since you brought back more information on Kabuto, you are granted the status of jounin., Also, since I am the Hokage, I want you to be in ANBU." Tsunade spoke as she scribbled in her note book.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really? Wait, will I have to listen to that loser, Danzou?" He asked suspiciously.

Tsunade shook her head. "The ANBU is basically chosen by me. Your thinking the ANBU Root. The ANBU directly take orders from the Hokage, me."

Naruto thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes Granny. I'll be in ANBU because you asked me so nicely."

Tsunade smiled and left. Kakashi congratulated Naruto before leaving too. Naruto waited for a few seconds.

Then, "_Yes! I am a jounin! I'm closer to being Hokage __than ever before! YES!" _He bellowed so the whole hospital could hear.


	11. Years pass, love grows

**Sorry it took so long! I try to be three chapters ahead at all times, and I hit a terrible writers block on Chapter 13. **

**Enjoy!**

**Soprana  
**

Three years have passed since Naruto joined ANBU.

He proudly received the tattoo without flinching. He picked a fox mask with red whiskers and red tipped ears and conformed his uniform to his liking, but similar to the others.

He soon found out that only one Element could travel with him at a time on missions, so, with a bit of help from Tsunade and Yamato, he created summoning scrolls for each Element. They were no bigger than his index finger, but they stored away nicely, so instead of calling or trying to whistle over distances of ten miles, he could just summon them by scroll.

Sakura still lives at the Namikaze household. Naruto refused to let her move out. All the Elements agreed that, on that day, they witnessed the greatest wrestling match in history.

Sakura, along with TenTen, Kiba, and Hinata became jounin. Neji was drafted into ANBU just like Naruto. Shikamaru respectfully refused ANBU and gladly took on a team of genin. Temari moved to Konoha as a permanent ambassadress from the Sand. Ever since then, her and Shikamaru had been going on dates almost every night.

News of Sasuke continued to flow to the village. News of his ruthless killings and genocides rocked Konoha to the core. Kabuto had lied low after Naruto's attack, but was now mobilizing again. Naruto, along with Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, and half of the ANBU carefully disposed of the remaining Akautski memebers. All that remained was the masked man everyone knew as Madara. Rumors that Sasuke teamed up with Madara spread like wildfire through all the nations.

In fear and for protection, a worldly ninja alliance was created. All most everyone celebrated this amazing feat.

Danzou was highly outspoken on the idea, until his death at the hands of Sasuke. Poor Danzou was escaping Konoha to trade secrets with missing nins when he encountered a raging Sasuke in the wave country. The Root merged with ANBU soon after his death.

Naruto funded a project of his own after he suggested it to the council. He had a memorial created with every Uchiha name that was killed by Itachi. He had a special stone made for Itachi, in honor of his loyalty to the leaf's orders. Lastly, he had a very elaborate stone created and set in the center of the compound. It was shaped like a black flame. Carved onto it were the words:

**In memory of Uchiha Sasuke. A friend. A brother. A teammate. Lost in action. His soul and spirit are no longer living, though his body may be still around. To the memory of the boy who lost his family, then lost himself in revenge.**

Naruto made a point to visit it every week if possible. He left flowers on it also. Sakura visited once, but refused to go back again.

The people of Konoha knew that Sasuke and Madara had it in for Konoha, and they will soon come to take revenge. However, many had faith in Naruto to protect them. After all, they guessed he will be the next Hokage.

"Ah! Finished!" Sakura exclaimed as she held up her medical vest. She was lounged in the kitchen with a sewing kit next to her. She cackled in pride. "And Ino-pig said I couldn't do it! I showed her!" She danced around the kitchen holding up the vest. Water watched, amused from her spot under the table. Sakura began to sing and dance with the vest like it was her date to a ball. She twirled and returned to her chair.

"Now I need to pick up my new medical cloak." She said as she folded her vest.

"Adding the word medical to it doesn't make it special." Wind commented as she walked into the room. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I think it's cool." She added.

"Sakura-san, we are happy you are in the medical corps now, but please, don't brainwash us." Wind laughed as she joined Water under the table. "Humf." Sakura sounded as she closed the sewing kit. "Do any of you know when Naruto-kun is getting home?" Sakura asked as she stashed it in the hallway closet.

Wind sighed. "He'll be back in a day or two. How come you call him Naruto-kun around us but Naruto in front of him?"

"Because, Wind. She loves him, but she wants to surprise him with it." Water answered calmly. Wind looked blank. "What's wrong with her?" Sakura asked after a minute of silence.

"She thinks you want to ravage him." Water calmly answered. Sakura thought for a moment. "Actually, Water, I do." Water and Wind's heads whipped to look at her.

" Noway." The both said mesmerized. Sakura laughed. "What's wrong?" Water shook her head as if a fly was attacking her.

"No. I will never be able to look at Master Naruto and you the same way ever again!" Wind wailed. Sakura and Water laughed.

"I'm 20 years old. Naruto-kun is 21. We have been dating for four years now. I want to step it up. I love him, and I want to show him I do." Sakura said as she made a cup of tea. Water sighed.

"Make sure you condomtize him, captain." She said. Sakura spat out the tea and glared at Water.

"Tell him he is magically delicious." Wind added. Sakura gasped and stared at Wind.

"Go coo coo for his coca puffs." Water chimed in.

"Bring out the tiger in him."

"Go after his lucky charms!"

"Stay full and focused!"

"Taste what you can see!"

"Enjoy his fruity pebbles."

"Oh My God!" Sakura screeched, covering her ears. "You both are so perverted!"

Water and Wind chuckled evilly. Sakura thought about it for a moment. A blush formed on her cheeks.

'Woah, and you called us perverts.' Water spoke in her mind.

'Water! Quit spying on me thoughts!' Sakura yelled back in her mind.

'Well, Sakura-san, If you feel that way, go for it. But please, put a sound blocking justu up for our sake." Water answered.

'But, could you help me?' Sakura thought back. Water turned and gave her a stunned look.

'What exactly are you implying?' Water asked suspiciously. Sakura laughed. 'I just need advice and help with my outfit and my master plan.' Water raised her eyebrows.

'What gives you the impression that I know about this stuff?' she said. Sakura snickered. 'Just help me please?' she asked.

Water gave her a disgruntled look before, 'Fine.'

Sakura dug through her closet and pulled out a pink kimono. "No." Water mumbled. She pulled out a green skirt. "Nope." Water repeated. Sakura sighed and flopped on the bed. "I'm at a loss." She sobbed.

Water rolled her eyes and trudged into the closet. A minute later, she dragged out a silky red dress with a slit down the side. Sakura gasped. "I forgot I had that!" She slipped it on. It was a bit tight, but still looked good. She twirled in front of her mirror. "This is perfect!" She squealed. Now to plan her moves.

Naruto trudged through the gates and casually waved at the guards. He nodded to the masked Neji and continued home. He quickly evaded an tactical Hinata, asking him for a date as 'friends.'

Upon walking through his gate, he was greeted with Earth and Fire tackling him.

"Geez guys! I was only gone, what, like four days?" Naruto groaned as he pushed the slobbering wolves off of him.

"Those four days were _years _Master!" Earth barked ecstatic.

"Since you have those summoning scrolls now, I don't have to travel with you. So I'm _bored _all of the time!" Fire said. Naruto chuckled and reached for the front door.

"Good luck Master!" Earth and Fire said sneakily before making themselves scarce. 'What did they mean by that?' Naruto thought as he entered the dark house.

He heard Wind's grunt of greeting from the couch. He strode to the kitchen and peered in. What he saw rocked his mind.

Sakura was leaning over the sink in a silky red dress. There was a slit on the side that let her leg be shown. She was humming over a plate that she was drying. She leaned to the side, and he got a good eye full of the fabric tightening in many places. She finally turned to him and smiled warmly. "Oh! Naruto! I didn't know you were there." She lied. Naruto's brain wasn't working. He was thinking of the words to say but, they ended up jumbled. Sakura mentally laughed at Naruto's loss for words. She sauntered past him and walked up the stairs. Naruto's eyes followed her up and, his legs did too. There was something about her tonight. He couldn't quite place it.

She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Naruto entered his room and began removing his uniform. When only his boxers remained, he walked into the bathroom to shower.

"Hey Naruto? Could you unzip this?" Sakura asked as she held up her hair, revealing the back of her neck. Naruto gulped and advanced slowly. He grasped the zipper, and gently pulled it down. When he finished, he rushed to the shower. Sakura smirked. Just like she had planned.

Naruto turned on the cold water to clear his head. He would not let himself ruin his and Sakura's relationship by losing his control around her. He sighed as the 'point' of his problem began to fade. He was in the clear, until Sakura's voice sounded form right behind him. "Oh Naruto-kun! Why such a cold shower?"

His subconscious begged him not to look. His conscious begged him to look. Fighting a civil war within, Naruto turned. There was Sakura, in the nude. She had goosebumps all over from the cold water. Naruto's brain stalled. His face became redder. Sakura stepped closer and he felt his control waning. She looked up at him innocently before whispering to him hotly. "Naruto-kun, I have been waiting for you. I'm ready."

Naruto lost it. He lunged forward and grabbed her. He slammed his lips to hers and went at it. After moments of temptation, Naruto lifted Sakura up and carried her to his bed with an amazing speed. He quickly put a sound proof jutsu around the room and he and Sakura continued on.

"Geez, it's sure sound proof. But not smell proof!" Earth muttered as he lied in the hall. "I'm choosing to stay out of Master's head, for my health." Fire replied. Water and Wind could be heard snickering from downstairs. "You think they are peaking in Sakura-san's mind?" Earth asked. Fire shook his head. "No, they are celebrating their success." He answered. Sure enough, Water burst out laughing.

"Haha! Wind! I told you! I told you, I told you, I told you! Master totally went for it!" She exclaimed. Wind snorted. "Well, a lucky break for you, for someone with no experience!" Water smirked. "Exactly."

The sun shone through the window and casted a warm glow on the bed sheets. Naruto reluctantly opened his eyes. He was greeted with half a view of his room, half view of pink. He breathed in her scent. She still smelled like strawberries. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to his chest. Naruto smiled and stroked her soft hair lovingly.

'She is so perfect' Naruto thought. As if she was cued, Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Naruto's eyes staring at her. She smiled warmly and kissed him.

"Morning love." Naruto murmured. Sakura nuzzled close and replied, "Morning Naruto-kun."

"How did you sleep?" Naruto asked. Sakura chuckled. " Wonderful Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned.

"_Water! You snooch! You dehydrated my scrambled eggs!"_ Wind's voice echoed from the kitchen.

A moment of silence.

_"She was saving the gene pool from certain destruction!"_ Earth's voice rang out.

Naruto groaned and he sat up. Sakura was giggling.

As they walked down the stairs, they heard Earth's grunt and scrambling, then a crash. They continued to the kitchen and saw Earth halfway out the door with Wind strangling him.

"Wind! Get off! Oh Morning Master and Sakura-san. I can't look at you the same way ever again so I decreed that I will never look at you all again until I have accepted life's facts." Earth forced out before bucking Wind off and scrambling out.

Naruto shook his head and moved to the fridge. Wind dashed out the door screaming, "_Earth! As soon as I dispose of your body, I'll find Water and she'll be next!"_ Sakura laughed as she sipped her coffee.

"Wind has a lot to learn. I already know where Water is." she said casually in her cup. Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

Sakura nodded. She quickly gulped down her coffee and walked out to the backyard. Naruto watched her from the door frame as she slowly approached one of the wildest looking bushes near the garden entrance. She knelt down and gave the branches a good shake. Sure enough,a muddy Water peered out from under the bush. She gave Sakura a quick grin before vanishing again. Sakura shook the bush again and Water crept out from under it. Water was covered in fresh mud from head to tail. She seemed to have a conversation with Sakura until she saw Wind charging at her.

Quickly, Water morphed into a raven and took flight. Wind quickly followed. Water was having a heck of a time trying to out fly Wind. A second later, Wind clashed and a blur of blue and gold formed in the sky.

"Naruto-kun! Don't you think that is a bit dangerous?" Sakura yelled from across the yard. Before Naruto could nod, Water broke away and did a nose dive. She flapped to gain speed as Wind pelted after her. As Water neared the ground, she wrapped her winds around her and splashed into the pool. Wind soon followed. Sakura just gave Naruto a concerned look.

The pool water began to burble. Then a goldfish went flinging out and landed on the ground before Naruto's feet. It flapped around before morphing into Wind.

A dolphin poked it's head out and yelled, "You may have the skies but: I have the pool and the bird bath!" With that, it sank below the surface again. Wind huffed angrily and stormed in the kitchen rubbing her bottom. Naruto and Sakura clearly saw a big red mark planted on it. They exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

That afternoon, Sakura, Water, Wind, and Ino went out shopping. Naruto stayed home and practiced his new jutsu's.

Somewhere in the Rain village, Sasuke, followed by a fearful Karin, bowed to Madara. Madara looked at Sasuke, amused. "So, Uchiha Sasuke, What brings you here?" Madara asked, folding his hands. Sasuke smirked.

"I want to destroy the leaf village, and I need your help." He said.

Madara's eyes widened. "Wow, that was quicker than expected, however, I have retrieved Itachi's eyes for you. You need them implanted before we depart. What is your answer?"

Sasuke thought for a moment before agreeing. "Fine."

Madara chuckled before leading Sasuke to the operation table. Karin fidgeted nervously before Madara called her in as well. As Sasuke lied on the table, he felt excitement course through him. He was closer to great power than ever before, and he will use it to bring destruction to this world.

**P.S.- I didn't want a full power lemon slap in this chapter. So I chopped it out. **


	12. Punishment

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**~Soprana  
**

Sakura groaned as Ino popped out of a dressing room wearing the most ugliest dress ever created.

Sakura also made a point to tell Ino in the nicest way. "Ah, Ino-pig? That is a ugly dress, you should pick something more fitting for your piggishness." Ino snorted indifferently.

"I know billboard brow! I just wanted to see if my beauty made it better. Guess not." She said before vanishing again.

Outside, Water and Wind sat lazily by the entrance. Since dogs were not allowed, and they wanted to stay dogs, they sat still, waiting.

Wind glanced at a BBQ shop right across from them. Her stomach struck up a conversation of gurgles and growls.

"Water? Do you think we could ask Sakura-san and Ino-san if we could have lunch after this?" Wind asked as she drooled. Water giggled. "I don't know Wind. You should ask Ino. You both are pigs."

Wind growled. "I'll attack you again, there is no water around to save you now." Water shut up quickly.

They sat in silence until Wind's head perked to the left. Water looked at her curiously.

"Hey Water, smell that?" Wind said. Water sniffed and shook her head. "No. You have better scent sense than me Wind."

Wind stood up and looked down the street. She focused her sight on one cloaked man. She relaxed a bit until she saw the man's feet. They were part of the ground. This man had one normal foot and one tree looking foot.

"Water, come. We have a threat." Wind whispered as she walked down the street. Water looked confused, but followed. "Wind, what...?"

"Water, look at that man's foot! Does it not look like that Akautski member's foot? Zetsu, was it?" Wind interjected. Water looked and gasped. "It does!"

"Contact Sakura-san. Tell her to get away. I'll tell Master." Wind said.

They were halfway to the man, who, still was oblivious to them approaching.

'Sakura-san, we think we see a threat. Try to get back to the house, please.' Water thought. Then she quickly ducked behind a barrel and morphed to human. Wind quickly copied.

'Master, I think I see a threat. I'll contact you with more in a minute.' Wind messaged as she followed Water.

They were almost upon him when he noticed them. He quickly turned to attack, but was blocked by Water's fore arm. Water could only stare at the kunai in her face and the man's face. Yep, looked like Zetsu. Wind lashed out from behind. Zetsu lept up and began to dash through the streets. Wind quickly followed. Water morphed and gave chase. Zetsu suddenly morphed into the ground and appeared outside the village. Wind was at a loss for a moment before she picked up his scent again. No sooner had he escaped, he was back under the chase. Wind quickly slashed his arm. He staggered back and moved to strike back. Water burst out of the bushes and latched onto his arm. As Zetsu yelled out in pain, Water began to extract the water in his body. Wind put him in a head lock and held fast.

After a few agonizing minutes, Zetsu managed to strike Wind off and slam his fist into the back of Water's head, making her release her grip. He grasped her fur and chucked her into a nearby tree. He turned to Wind and gave her a kick in the gut before vanishing.

'Well, we lost.' Water said in Wind's mind. Wind let out a gurgled chuckle. 'Well, Master and Fire are on the way.' Wind replied. 'At a foreverly slow pace.'

Naruto burst out from behind a tree and surveyed the area. There was Wind, sprawled in the center, blood leaking from her mouth as she laid in a slightly curled position. Naruto rushed forward and checked her vitals. A gurgled cough from behind made him turn around. He saw Water, laying in a similar way, her eyes half open and her tongue laid out of her mouth.

'Water, what happened?' Naruto asked in his mind. Water closed her eyes.

'We saw Zetsu. We thought he was dead. So we cautiously approached to investigate who it was. He attacked and ran. We chased. Caught him here but he broke loose and gave us a good smack before escaping. Sorry Master.' She answered mentally. Naruto sighed.

"Water, you and Wind left your station to chase a S-class criminal without my permission. You left Sakura-chan unprotected. It could have been a trap. You know better, and I expected better." Naruto scolded aloud.

Water would have flinched but, she was to tired too. Fire soon appeared to stay with them. Naruto left to summon them back to the house.

"Master is pretty angry at you two. You didn't think before you acted." Fire said calmly.

'Thanks for sharing. I'd be angry at myself too.' Wind replied mentally.

When Naruto arrived, he was greeted by a worried Sakura and an irritated Earth. Naruto quickly pulled out the three summons scrolls he needed and made a hand sign. With a poof, Fire, Water, and Wind appeared on there respective scroll. Fire moved out of the way so Sakura could check on the other two.

Wind had two broken ribs and a ruptured lung. After Sakura finished, she moved to Water. She had a concussion and a spinal injury. Luckily, the spinal injury wasn't a possible myelopathy risk. Sakura patched her up without any problems. Then she interrogated Naruto on what exactly happened. She furrowed her brows in concentration.

"He was most likely gathering information, but for what? An attack? I thought we had killed him ages ago." She said thoughtfully. After moments of thinking, Sakura stood up.

"Well, I'm going to Tsunade-shishou to talk with her about this. Water, Wind, come along." She said as she pulled her boots on. Water and Wind pulled themselves up and followed, tails wagging.

"No, Take Earth with you." Naruto interjected.

Water and Wind stopped dead. Their tails stopped and their eyes widened. Sakura looked as if she had been smacked.

"What...? Why?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Ah...Water and Wind need rest after their fight." Naruto lied. Sakura thought for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. She called Earth to her and left. Naruto turned slowly to Wind and Water.

He folded his arms and stared at them crossly. Wind and Water moved their tails in between their hind legs.

"Well? Why did you leave Sakura-chan unprotected?" He asked sternly. Wind dropped her ears. She looked to Water for help.

"It was all my fault." Water said solemnly. "I should have thought about my actions. I never considered a possible trap or distraction." Naruto was giving them the icy stare.

"Why did you mobilize without my consent?" he snapped. Both of the girls flinched at the tone of his voice. Fire moved to vouch for them.

"Fire, stay out of this. Your not in trouble. Don't pull yourself into trouble." Naruto barked and Fire retreated back.

"I saw him and knew he was a threat. The ANBU didn't notice his presence and he probably would have gotten away." Wind answered finally.

"But he _did_ get away." Naruto hissed angrily. Wind began trembling in fear.

"I never would have expected this behavior from you, both of you!" Naruto continued. "Something worse could have happened. Someone else could have been hurt. You both could have died. I don't know what I would do without you two. You put yourselves in danger. Sakura-chan was left vulnerable also. I can't lose her too. I'm not sure I can trust you both with the responsibility of guarding her now. "

That did it. Wind began to cry and Water began to shake in shame. Naruto sighed and told them to stay put and left for the library. He soon returned with two collar like mechanisms. He put one on each.

"These are restraints. You are not to leave the property unless _I_ give you permission, not Sakura. These will stop you about five feet from the property edge. This is your punishment for disobeying your duty to protect Sakura-chan and yourselves."

With that, Naruto walked up stairs to prepare for a counsel meeting. Fire gave both of them a look of pity before following.

Wind continued to cry pitifully on the floor. Water walked with her head down out to the yard. Naruto and Fire soon left without a word to them. Wind's wailing was then heard through the house and out to the backyard. Water sat at the pools edge and just stared into the water. Wind came crawling out of the house and sat by Water.

"W...wwww...what...a...a...are...you...th...th...thi...thinking...about?" Wind sobbed. Water sighed.

"Drowning myself in shame but, I can't. I once heard that people make mistakes, because they are only human. But we are not human. We can't make mistakes." Water mumbled.

Wind began to cry again. Water inspected her collar around her neck. It was brown and made of an elastic metal. It had a tag with the leaf symbol on it.

"I guess they put these on prisoners. The Namikaze must have some of their own." Water said as she sniffed it. Wind's head perked up.

"I know! I'll wait outside of the room where Master's meeting! And I'll beg for forgiveness when the door opens!" She cried out as she pelted around the house.

"Wind! No!" Water shouted after her, following her. Water rounded the corner to see Wind nearing the gate. She got five feet from the gate when a thing that looked like a lightning bolt shot from the gate and struck Wind.

She yelped and jumped back whining.

"I tried to warn you! Master said we can't be five feet from the edge of the property!" Water called out. Wind turned and dragged herself back to Water.

"This reminds me of when my mom grounded me for flushing one of her favorite necklaces. But this grounding is a little more severe. It's a shock not a spanking." Wind said as she returned to the kitchen.

p/-p/

Sakura and Naruto returned to the house at the same time. But, they were not greeted by a usual pouncing from Wind or a lick from Water. The house was dead silent. They could usually hear the two laughing too loud if they were hiding.

"This is odd." Sakura said as she began looking for them. Naruto quickly messaged them in his mind. 'Hey, where are you two?'

There was a silence before both of them replied at the same time. 'Back yard.'

He walked outside and saw Wind in the center of the yard, looking up at the sky. Sakura rushed out and hugged Wind.

"My goodness Wind! You had me worried! You..."

Sakura stopped as she saw the collar.

"What is that?" She said. Wind looked down in shame.

"It's a restraint." Naruto said as he joined Sakura. Sakura gave Naruto a glare.

"Why?" Sakura said slowly. Naruto choose his words carefully.

"As... a punishment for not obeying my orders today. They...left you...unprotected. They endangered themselves." Sakura stared at Naruto with shock in her face.

"They were protecting me! They were protecting Konoha's secrets by chasing Zetsu out!" She shouted.

"It could have been a trap! A distraction! Something worse could have happened!" Naruto snapped back.

Sakura stepped back and looked at Wind.

"Where is Water?" She asked angrily. Wind looked to the pool. Sakura walked up and saw Water curled up at the deepest part, wearing the same collar. She whirled around to Naruto.

"Take it off of them now!" She barked.

Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly and said, "No."

Sakura stomped by and trudged in the house. Naruto sighed and mentally told Earth to go where ever she went. Then he looked at Wind, who was staring at the sky again.

"You know why I can't take it off, right?" Naruto asked quietly. Wind nodded, not looking at him.

"We need to learn to obey. You always gave us a loop hole or went easy on us, but today was different. There was an S-class criminal thought to be dead in the village. We gave chase without orders and left Sakura-san unguarded. Something could have happened. Your making us learn not do it ever again."

Naruto sighed. "I'll take them off in a few days. But it will be longer before you can accompany Sakura without me or one of the other two." With that, he stood and left.

Sakura crammed necessities into her duffel. She zipped it up and stormed down the stairs and out the door. Earth followed.

"Don't follow me Earth." She snapped.

"I'm under orders too, Sakura-san. I don't want to end up like Wind and Water." Earth replied as she exited the gate. He followed. "Fine, but you have to listen to me and Ino." Sakura said dully as she walked down the street, now lit by lamps.

Naruto entered his bedroom and saw no trace of Sakura.

'Earth, where are you?'

'She is at Ino-san's. It's best not to drop by Master, she's venting.'

Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He will let her have her space tonight. He better make it up to her in the morning though. He could barely bare her angry at him.

Meanwhile, Madara entered the dark musty room followed by a worried Karin.

"Ah, Sasuke. How do you feel?" Madara chuckled. Sasuke smirked and began to remove the bandages.

"I feel...power. Great...raw...power. I like it." Sasuke said into the darkness. Madara chuckled again.

"Zetsu has returned from mapping out the leaf. It hasn't changed much. We will destroy it with ease." Sasuke began to laugh evilly.

"Yes! Let us leave! I can't wait to feel the power of killing those pathetic roaches!"

The bandages fell away to reveal a set of red eyes brimming with evil and death.


	13. The Battle

**Hey everyone, sorry about the lack of updates. I hit a writers block. Honestly, I had this chapter ready a month ago but I held it until today for a special reason. Today is my sister's birthday, and if she were alive today, she would have been thirteen. Since I based Wind off of her, I dedicate this chapter to her. Also, I deleted Extreme Beat and plan to re-upload when I fix it. I'm posting story plans of mine on my profile also.**

**Soprana  
**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself alone in his bed. Fire was awake and watching him cautiously.

"Morning Fire." Naruto mumbled as he rose out of bed. After a hot shower, Naruto trudged downstairs.

'So she hasn't come back yet huh?' Naruto asked Fire mentally. Fire nodded. Naruto sighed sadly and began making his breakfast. He ate in silence. After sitting at the table thinking, he walked outside. He scanned the area and spotted Wind laying under a chair. She was still asleep and she was dirty. She seemed to have slept outside all night. And by the looks of it, she had a rough night. Naruto peeked in the pool and saw Water still down there. She hadn't moved at all. Naruto shook his head and walked back to the house. He quickly gathered his things before setting out with Fire to Ino's place.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes drearily. Ino had snored all night. Not like Naruto. She was _worse._ She fixed breakfast for Ino, Earth, and herself before bugging Ino for a walk in Konoha. Ino finally said yes so Sakura would shut up. While they walked, they talked of last nights events. Ino was enraged about the collar and even more angry about Naruto's reason to make them wear it. Sakura just listened but, never registered anything she said.

* * *

Naruto knocked on Ino's door. After no answer, he contacted Earth. 'They are walking through Konoha. We are by KiKi lantern shop.' Earth replied. Naruto sighed and began directing his feet in the proper direction. Fire followed quickly.

* * *

Sasuke glared down at the peaceful village below. This is the day they all disappear. Madara chuckled and said, "You know what to do. You take the people, I take the kyuubi and maybe the Hokage. The elders are all yours." Sasuke nodded and vanished.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were just about to enter a store when a building down the street exploded. Out of the smoke appeared a giant snake with Sasuke perched on top of it's head.

"Sa Sa Sa Sasuke-kun!" Ino choked out. Sakura put up her hands to shield herself from the debris. Sasuke summoned three more snakes. Hissing wildly, they laid waste to anything nearby. Sakura tightened her gloves and bellowed, "Shannaro!"

Naruto was thinking of how he would make things up with Sakura when, all of a sudden, the ground shook. Naruto looked around to see a snake emerge from atop buildings. Naruto's heart stopped for a second.

'Sasuke.'

"Master! Look out!" Fire yelled. Before Naruto could act, he was slammed into the ground.

'Master! We are under attack! I can't catch up with Sakura-san! She's charging Sasuke head on!' Earth's voice rang in his head as Naruto looked up to see Madara. There was only one thing that crossed Naruto's mind, 'Shit.'

* * *

Even under ten feet of water, Water felt the tremors. She surfaced to see a frantic Wind. "The village is under attack! Master is fighting Madara, Sakura-san fighting Sasuke! And we are restrained here! What do we do?" Wind screeched. Water scrambled out of the pool and began to pace. 'What can we do?'

* * *

Sakura slammed her fist into the first snake. It flew up and landed outside the village.

"Pest control!" She cried out.

"Same here!" a voice yelled. Sakura turned to be struck by a snake's tail. She flew back and crashed into a concrete wall.

"Sakura-san!" Earth cried out before a snake came crashing upon him. TenTen appeared and struck at the base of the snake to free him. Neji tried to attack Sasuke head on. Sasuke quickly deflected Neji and flickered behind TenTen. She never knew what hit her. Sakura struggled to right herself as Sasuke approached. She quickly got in a defensive stance. It was now or never.

* * *

Naruto gasped as Madara sank his foot harder on his chest. Before Naruto could say anything, Kakashi pelted from behind and threw Madara off. Madara quickly used his space justu and evaded Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei! Where are the ANBU and others?" Naruto shouted as he stood.

"Somehow, Kabuto attacked on the same day, same time, but other side of the village!" Kakashi yelled as he ducked from Madara.

"Give me the Kyuubi brat and I'll leave!" Madara yelled through gritted teeth. "No!" Kakashi replied as he locked fists.

* * *

Water was pacing frantically. 'What to do! What to do!' She yelled at herself. Wind was running in circles. "I already tried breaking through! I tried gnawing on it! It won't break!" Wind cried out in frustration.

'Won't break. Painful. Gnaw. Wait, That's it!'

"Wind I have a plan!" Water yelled.

* * *

Sakura was thrown back yet again. She couldn't land a punch this time. He had improved. Sasuke continued kicking her and hitting her when she was down. This was too much. 'I wish Water and Wind were here.'

Naruto quickly dodged a fire ball from Madara. Fire retaliated with a fire ball of his own. Madara made himself untouchable before charging at Naruto. Naruto quickly vanished in a yellow flash. Madara stopped dead. 'How? The Fourth's justu! It's not possible!' Madara thought. Naruto flashed from behind and clocked Madara in the neck. Madara staggered back, only to be hit with a surprise rasengan.

* * *

"Okay Wind, listen carefully. You have to put up with the pain for a while, but this will get us both out." Water coached a crying Wind.

"Now, when I say three, we both run to the property line. When we hit the barrier, we turn to each other and gnaw off our collars. They are weakened during activation." Wind flinched before agreeing.

This was to save Konoha. "Ready?" Water asked as they lined up. "One! Two!...Three!"

* * *

Sasuke was enjoying her suffering, she could tell. He struck down Lee right in front of her. Ino was next. Earth was still buried. She was exhausted. She wasn't a combat type, and she was finished. He slowly walked to her, as if to install fear. Sakura was running scenarios of escaping through her head. Nothing. Sasuke had reached her. He leaned down and said loud enough to hear over the terror filled streets.

"We have an audience. Care to sing for him?" He sneered darkly. With that, he raised his foot and crashed it on her leg, breaking it. Sakura tried to contain her pain. She couldn't bear it. She screamed out. She screamed to everyone, anyone who could help.

Naruto ducked as Madara tried to absorb him again. He whirled around to smack Madara. As he expected, he went right on through. Naruto shot back and onto a roof to escape an explosion from around Madara. He was just about to call Fire to him when he heard a horrible scream. Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing by a screaming Sakura.

She was covered in blood and even from this distance, he could tell her leg was snapped. Before he could even register his anger, Madara was upon him.

"Watch as Sasuke kills your friend!" He cackled as Naruto saw a glint from Sasuke's blade as it swooped down to take her head.

"_Sakura-chan! No!"_ Naruto cried out. He was stuck. Madara was here. The Harashin couldn't get him there fast enough.

Suddenly, a flash of silver appeared in between Sakura and Sasuke. It's arm came up and blocked the blade. The white cloak it was wearing swirled around to reveal a very angry Wind.

Nothing can explain the shocked looks on Naruto's, Sakura's, Sasuke's, Madara's, and Fire's faces. Wind quickly whipped her other hand around and grasped the blade. She ripped it out of her arm without flinching and delivered a kick to Sasuke's chest, sending him backwards a few feet.

"Wind? How...?" Sakura managed to say. Wind glanced at her and smiled before showing her her neck and arms. No one had noticed it before but, the skin on her neck and upper arms was charbroiled. It was gashed open, burned blackish, and was still bleeding. Sakura gasped at the sight and Naruto felt queezy.

Wind turned back to a fuming Sasuke. "You traitor! You are to serve me! Not them! Help me dispose of them!" Sasuke bellowed madly. Wind shook her head before speaking.

Another shock hit Sakura, Naruto, and Fire. He voice wasn't the same. It sounded in pain and weak but, she still projected it so they could hear. "Wrong. You never gave us orders. You left us. You killed Orochimaru and left us. True, we were created to serve you but, you snooze you lose."

Sasuke snarled and lashed his katana behind him. Wind began forming wind scythes to counter his katana but, the air she used had a red tint from her blood. "Fine! I'll kill you! Then I can finish off Sakura!" Sasuke laughed dementedly as he charged.

* * *

Naruto was distracted by Sasuke and Sakura, so he missed Madara moving to strike. Naruto felt himself flying back and crashing. He remembered only fuzzy images. When his vision cleared, he saw two cloaked figures between Madara and him. One had the fire symbol and one had the water symbol.

"Sorry we are late!" Water bellowed, her voice similar to Wind's.

"Better late than never!" Fire replied. Madara growled and charged forward to attack Fire first. Water whirled around behind and formed a blade. Naruto got a good glimpse of her.

Her neck looked like Wind's. Blackish, Bleeding, Raw, Painful. She sliced through the air with her water blades and caught Madara's back. In a swirl, he vanished. He soon reappeared right next to Naruto. "Shi..."

Madara grabbed Naruto and began to pull him into the vortex. Naruto quickly performed the harashin and escaped. "Quit running boy! Accept your fate!" Madara screeched. "I have! I am Namikaze Naruto, The future Hokage of Konoha!" A voice called from behind. Then Madara felt extreme pain in his back. It sounded like a high pitched something. And then, he was flying.

As Madara rocketed away, Naruto sank down to one knee. '**Kit. Use my power. You have kept me away for so long. I miss the times you called upon me. Come on Kit, for old times sake?'** Naruto heard in his mind. Naruto turned to see a giant gate with menacing red eyes behind it. 'Kyuubi. Long time no see. No. I don't need your power.' Naruto answered. The Kyuubi snarled. '**Fine. I will take over you now! Your too weak to fight my chakra! I will kill everyone!'**

Naruto felt the Kyuubi's chakra leaking out of him at blinding speed.

"Master!" Fire called out. Naruto looked behind him and saw three tails.

"Aw damn it!" Naruto yelled. Madara struggled to stand**. **"Yes! Release the Kyuubi!"

'Damn it Kyuubi! Get lost!' Naruto shouted at it. The Kyuubi chuckled. **"Little Kit. How about...No."**

"Wrong answer." Naruto and the Kyuubi looked around to see Fire leaning on the far wall. His arms were crossed and his left foot was resting on the wall.

**"You! Get out of here! You dare interrupt me?"** The Kyuubi roared. Fire chuckled.

"Master does not want your power." He said. Kyuubi snarled.

"We won't let you proceed." a different voice said. Water appeared on the opposite wall in the same position.

"Exactly." Earth said as he appeared.

"We are compressing your chakra now Master." Wind said as she appeared. Kyuubi hissed.

**"You rats! When I escape from this prison, I'll kill you all first!"** He roared as the room began to fade.

"Thanks guys." Naruto thought.

"Don't thank us yet. Go kick Madara's and Sasuke's butt." Fire answered.

The chakra receded and Naruto returned to normal.

"What?" Madara screeched in anger. Naruto smirked.

"In case you didn't know. I am the Kyuubi Jincuriki. I am the son of the Fourth Hokage. I am the _future_ Hokage. I am a sage. I am a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, who, are distant relatives to the Senju clan. I am Namikaze Naruto, and I'm going to kick your ass, old man!"He yelled before forming a Fuuton Rasengan.

Madara tried to escape, but Wind quickly disrupted his chakra in the air around him before she continued to fight Sasuke. Naruto then threw the rasengan. As it shot at Madara, it grew in size. Everyone bailed but Madara tried to absorb it. To his surprise, he was already half way done when he realized. It was slicing his body and his space inside. There was no escape as it exploded. Madara's scream was lost in the high pitched sounds. It continued to fly away, Madara caught in front of it. Once outside the village, a blast of white light could be seen before it faded away.

"Whoa." Kakashi said staring at the blast.

"That...was so...beautiful." Fire said with a hint of crying in his voice. Naruto fought to stay upright. He glanced over to Wind's battle.

She was thrown back and smacked against the wall. She was stuck to the wall by the katana in her leg and in the wall. Sasuke was laughing at her. Wind quickly ripped his katana out of her leg without flinching and charged at him. Sasuke was so shocked, he almost got sliced in two. He dodged at the last moment and began to enter a heated battle. Their weapons clashed every few nanoseconds. They were both moving too fast to see clearly. Naruto used the distraction to jump down and get Sakura out of danger. She looked terrible. Her hair was matted with blood and dirt. Her uniform was torn to shreds. Her leg dangled in a gross way.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered. He was so distracted with Sakura that he nearly missed the end of Wind's and Sasuke's battle.

Wind twirled as she slashed at Sasuke. Sasuke continued slashing wildly. Suddenly, Sasuke actually managed to catch Wind by the arm. Seizing his chance, he plunged his remaining katana into her trunk.

"_Wind!_" Fire and Water cried out.

Naruto turned to see Wind stagger backwards with the katana protruding from her. She leaned over as she clutched the katana. Naruto was in shock, until he saw Wind's wicked grin. Then he realized what happened. She had fooled Sasuke, and Fire added to the dramatic effect. But he knew better.

Sasuke was about to walk around Wind when she lurched up and ripped the katana from her trunk. Everyone clearly saw the patch of swirling silver wind where the katana had been. Sasuke's eyes bugged out of his head.

"How..." He started. Wind stuck out her tongue.

"It's a secret for me and Master only." With that, she swung the katana at his torso. He quickly dodged out of the way and backed up. He stared at Wind in bewilderment.

"Been a long time eh, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sneered.

"Yeah, Dobe. It has. Pity I can't stay. I would love to have destroyed Konoha, seems like there is a change in plans. In one year, I challenge you to battle me where it all began, The Valley of the End! Should you not show, I will lay waste to this world. The only way to stop me is to kill me! Can you handle it?" He said with a hint of insanity in his voice. He then snapped his fingers and the snakes vanished, along with himself.

"Tch." Naruto growled as he turned to carry Sakura to the hospital. Kakashi put away his sharingan as Naruto passed.

"How is the other side doing?" Naruto asked as they traveled to the hospital. "Not so well."

'Fire, go help out the others. Wind and Water, dig Earth out. Tell him if he's up to it,to help out Fire. After you dig him out, come to Sakura at the hospital.' Naruto ordered in his mind.

Fire immediately rushed to the other forces. Water and Wind began digging in the rubble. They found him under a concrete slab.

"Geez Earth! Wake up! Sleep at night! Less snoring!" Wind barked as she dragged him from under it. Earth drearily opened his eyes. He saw Wind and his eyes widened.

"Wind? Water! How are you here? Where's Sakura? Sasuke is attacking! How'd you get out? What..."

"_Shut Up!"_ Water and Wind snapped. Earth choked back his next question quickly. Then he noticed their necks. Not daring to speak, he just looked at them with horror and curiosity. Wind sighed.

"Later, your needed at the other side of the village. Kabuto is attacking." Earth nodded slowly before leaving. But not before he looked back at them with worry.

"Well Water, to the hospital." Wind muttered.

"I better not see needles, or I'll blow out of that smelly Popsicle stand." Water snapped irritably.


End file.
